As One
by Umbreon at Dusk
Summary: Experience life through the eyes of an Umbreon to be. Filled with loss, love, hate, and some very complicated feelings. If only things could be easier for one who is viewed as a monster by others. But there is always a hope, there is always a future.
1. Life

**Hey there again! This is the very first story I had ever decided to work on, and I actually planned to post the first chapter the moment I finished the story itself, but things change. I can't leave everyone hanging on for weeks until the next update for... well, anything. I have a couple more fics in the works and I'm trying to sort out how I can get everything done in time, but don't worry 'bout that. You all came here for a story, and I can provide... for now. CAUTION: This certain story contains death, and a lot of blood for this first chapter and others to come. If you are squeamish, then you probably won't like this... read it anyways. Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once, so here we go. I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. However much I wish I could say that I do own Pokemon(especially Eevee), I can't... enjoy the story!** _thoughts__**, **_**"**Speech**", -**Scene break–,** "And something that has yet to be revealed to you".**

Chapter 1: Life

The bright sunlight streamed into my den and landed on my silent form.

I stirred, now coming into consciousness, and slowly rose onto all fours only to sit back down.

Raising a paw to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around and saw Mother, an Umbreon, sitting by a leaf piled with an assortment of berries.

She smiled at me warmly. "Good morning my little warrior. Hungry?"

I returned the gesture. I loved when Mom called me a warrior. It made me feel strong, like Dad. Speaking of which…

I looked over to the back of the cave we lived in and saw that Father, who is also an Umbreon, was still asleep. His rings glowed with a golden aura that seemed to be peaceful.

I made my way to the leaf with berries and randomly picked one out. Taking a bite out of it, I tasted the bitter-sweet blend that rushed over my tongue. Just how I like it.

"Thank you Mommy," I barked, my voice a little squeakier than usual this morning. I noticed her eyes drooping as she gave me a heart-filled chuckle.

I then remembered that she hadn't been able to get any sleep waiting for me to wake up. Mom and Dad, being the Umbreon evolution, are nocturnal– which means that they stay up all night and go to sleep in the mornings. Nocturnal is a big word. Mom taught me what it meant. She is so smart. Anyways, because they are nocturnal, I have to go all day alone by myself. I don't have any friends. The others hate me. So it gets really lonely. The only times I ever get to spend time with Mom and Dad are during noon when they are fully awake, or at night, when I'm going to sleep.

Mom says we have a "Non-existent family bond" but I don't understand what she means by that. We love each other very much. I sometimes think she's crazy. But right now, she's tired. And tired people need sleep.

"Mom, you can go to sleep now. I can get to school by myself," I said with a complete, child-like innocence.

She seemed to consider what I said, giving a little yawn, but her eyes lit up and she looked at me and said, "Your fur is looking a little un-tidy this morning."

I didn't register what she said until I was in-between her forelegs and she had her tongue running over my fur.

Each one of the barbs on her tongue tugged at the knots, un-tangling them in the process while causing me a great amount of discomfort. She managed to cover any part of me she could manage: my ears, my head, in-between my eyes, my neck, my back, and my tail. As much as it hurt, I didn't complain… much.

"Aww, come on Mom, I don't need to be groomed this early do I?"

"Yes, you do. I want my son to look presentable."

"For who?"

"Anyone. You shouldn't go running around with knots in your fur. It gets very uncomfortable."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I can groom myself."

"You'll always be a baby in my eyes."

"Could you please let me go? I'll be late."

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

I growled.

"Stop moving around or I'll have to start all over."

"Mom!"

"Okay… finished."

Mother let me go from her impossibly strong grip and, because I was struggling, I was sent rolling forward a good couple of feet.

I heard a giggle from behind me. "Mooom." Turning, I saw Mother trying to stifle a laugh with her paw.

"I love you Ren," she said, giving me an affectionate lick on the cheek and pushing me towards the entrance to our cave. "Now get going or you'll be late for school."

"Love you too Ma," I purred before running out of our den into the clearing surrounded by miles of trees.

I live in a pack, and that pack lives in a small 'o' in a huge mass of trees that we call Star Forest. And by 'we' I mean all of the residents of said forest, the majority of them being Eevee and their 7 'Eon evolutions. My mom once told me a story of how all Eevee came to Star Forest for some reason or other, but I can't seem to remember what exactly she said. It's not important though. It was just a story.

The ground underneath me shifted from bare, rocky soil, to bare, sandy dirt. I heard my mother cry out something along the lines of "Be careful" and "Have a nice day".

I made my way to the edge of the clearing, saying hi to some of the 'Eons that I knew. Most of them were nice, but the others tend to stay away from me for obvious reasons. They hated me because of what I was... because of what my parents were... but enough of that! I need to get to class.

I eventually came onto a path that led into the forest and followed it._ I wonder what the topic will be for today. I hope we will be talking about evolution, Mister Yin did mention it yesterday. Man, I can't wait 'till evolution day comes!_

I gave a happy yip and jumped a ways into the air. I already know what Eeveeloution I want to be. I want to be an Umbreon like Mom and Dad. I want to be big and strong like Father, yet kind and compassionate like mother. But...

But Umbreon are the least liked Eeveeloution. Everyone says they are evil. Mom and Dad are not evil. They are Mom and Dad. The kindest parents in the world. But the things they say are not true. Not true at all.

"'Umbreon are Hell spawns' they say. 'Don't go out at night, the Umbreon will get you' they say. Bah! I'll show them. I'm going to be the nicest Umbreon ever!" And with that, I quickened my pace.

After a minute or so of walking, I finally made it to a break in the woods. This clearing was different than the others. It was smaller... way smaller. The lighting here was also dim, with very few strands of sunlight streaming down from the canopy of leaves above.

There was a small tree in the center surrounded by many Eevees, They were facing a lone Espeon who sat with his back against the trunk.

The Espeon looked up from his group of students to direct his gaze at me. "Ahh, Ren, You're late... again." He spoke in a monotone voice that showed no emotion, yet it was obvious that he was annoyed... somehow. I can't really explain it... it's like, when you do something very, very, very bad, and you know it is bad because your dad is giving you a death look, but then your mom smiles at you and says that everything is okay while she cleans up the mess that you may or may have not made by accidentally stepping all over the berries that have been stocked up for the winter... you know, just an example...

Upon hearing my name, every Eevee in the group turned to look at me. As I made my way to take a seat, I heard various whispers of things like "There he is" or "the cursed one" and "I hope he takes his demon parents with him to burn in hell."... you know... the usual.

As I took my seat, the other Eevee scooted away from me, giving me at least a foot of space in each direction. Again, the usual. Just because my parents are Umbreon. Nobody likes me. I don't let them get to me. Mom says I should always be happy. _"Because happy people are good people". _So I try to be happy whenever they do things like this... I try so hard...

"Sorry Mister Yin, I was delayed," I mumble to my Espeon teacher.

The pinkish- purple furred 'Eon sighs. "Anyways, back to our topic at hand. You all do know that evolution day is merely a year away." at this, all the Eevee burst into a spontaneous chorus of chatter. Every one except me, that is. I have no one to talk to. I wish I had friends, someone I could tell all my secrets to. Someone I can laugh with. But no one likes me. They hate me. They fear me. _"Happy people are good people" _I try so hard...

The Espeon silences everyone by holding up a paw. "Now, I know that a year seems too long for such a thing, but believe me, it is just enough time to get your bodies ready for the evolution process. Now then, I want you all to think over your choice of evolution very carefully, once you have made your decision, come see me. I will then tell you what you must do in order to become what you desire."

Almost at once every Eevee in the grove stood up and rushed at the teacher. I sat back and watched in amusement as poor Mister Yin disappeared in flashes of brown and cream colored fur. I already knew what I wanted to be, but just to keep up appearances, I put on a thoughtful look on my face as Mister Yin tried to organize everyone. He likes things to be neat and tidy, especially his students. Good thing Mom is a great groomer.

"All right, I need all Flareon over here. Could every Leafeon stand over by that bush? What, no one wants to be an Espeon? Oh, thank you girls. Vaporeon, Right here next to me..."

I sat there and waited until he informed the Eevee groups and sent them away, each one scampering off in different directions until I was the only one left.

The Espeon sighed, thankful that everything was finally over, then he saw me. "Oh, Ren, you're still here. Have you already decided what evolution you wish to be?"

I puffed out my chest, trying to look as determined as possible. "Umbreon," I stated.

He sighed again, and I noticed that he likes sighing a lot. I think maybe that all adults do. It looks like fun. Maybe I should try it.

I sigh, and I was right. It was fun. I should probably do it more often. The Espeon looks at me tiredly. "How did I know that's what you were going to say? Are you sure you don't want to be something else? We could use a couple more Jolte-"

"Umbreon, please Mister Yin."

He looks me straight in the eye and says, "Now why would you want to go and do a darned thing like that?"

I stare him back in the eyes. I'm really good at this game. I always beat Dad. But sometimes Dad doesn't like to play this game. Sometimes he takes me out to hunt and I take down a Pidgey and he congratulates me. I like those games better. But right now I'm playing with Mister Yin, and I think I'm losing. I then remember what we were talking about before the teacher decided to play Staring Contest with me, because he blinks and I win.

I speak up, loud and clearly so that the Espeon can hear my reasons for wanting to be like Mom and Dad. "Well... no one likes me, and I think they won't like me either way I go. If I'm a Leafeon, then they still won't like me. If I'm a Flareon, then they will still hate me. Even if I turn into an Espeon like you sir, I won't gain a single friend, and nobody's opinion on me will change. I also have other reasons, but I shouldn't say right now. Please Mister Yin, I want to be an Umbreon. And it is your job to lead us to the evolution path we choose..."

He sighed and stared off into the distance for a while. He muttered under his breath and shook his head, "To be young and foolish." After that he looked back at me and said, "Fine... but if it makes you feel any better, then to me, you were just another one of my students. Not a monster. Not a curse. A normal Eevee cub, just like any other." What he said did make me feel better. What he was about to say would make me feel even more better. He then hesitated, looking as if he would regret telling me the information I wanted to know. But he had to. It was his job.

"If you want to be an Umbreon, then train yourself under the moon every night. Enhance your skills, be as silent as the shadows, become the night itself. If you ever get confused, the moon will guide you, and if you ever get lost, the shadows are your sanctuary."

I hate when Mister Yin Talks in riddle. It is hard to figure out what he is trying to say. But I nod just to show I understand at least a little bit. "Thank you, Mister Yin."

He turns around and calls over his shoulder at me, "Good luck" before disappearing into the bushes.

I look up at the sky and see that the sun is still way up there. _Train under the moon... it seems that I will have to wait a while before I can get started._

* * *

Running.

_Arceus, they are going to be so mad._

Running.

_I hope I'm not in too much trouble._

Running.

_Almost there..._

I burst into the den and cry out, "Mom! Dad! I'm sorry I'm late, I really am. Please don't... be... mad?"

Nobody is in the den, the cave is completely empty. I start to get scared as I walk deeper into the cave, looking around. "Mom? Dad?"

Something tackles me from the side and I think that It is a monster and that it was going to eat me because Mom and Dad were so tasty that it thought that I would be even tastier. I didn't even get a chance to scream out as it started to grind me against the cave floor. It was squishing me, trying to get me all tender before it could eat me up.

But then I smell the monster, and the scent seems way too familiar. I realize who it is a few seconds afterwards. I now know that it is not pulverizing me into the ground, it is nuzzling me into the ground.

"Oh my baby! you're finally home," Mother cries. "Where were you? Why were you out so late? It's dark out! What were you doing? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, Arceus, this is all my fault. I'm such a horrible mother. I thought you ran away and wouldn't come back. Your father and I were so worried. I thought that you were... that someone... I-I don't know what I would have done if... if you... I can't... just... can't"

Mother broke down in tears while nuzzling me into the ground. Arceus, she's crying. I hate seeing Mom cry, 'cause then it makes me want to cry too, and I hate crying. It feels bad to have that icky feeling you get when you're that sad... and when... when you... when you cry.

I try to make Mom feel better by telling her I was okay and she didn't have anything to worry about. She is real protective, even for a mother. When Mom cries, she usually doesn't stop until she does. "Come on Dawn, let the boy breathe." Or until Dad makes her feel better.

Dad led Mother off of me to the center of the cave where he lay her down. Now being able to move freely, I sat up and awaited the scolding I was sure to receive.

Mother tried to gain her composure. I could see how hard she tried. "I-I'm sorry Dusk... i-it's just that I... and he is... and we were-"

He shushed her by placing a paw on her muzzle. "It's okay Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll go talk to the boy. You get yourself sorted out."

She bit her lip and nodded, then curled into herself on the floor. I watched as she closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths. _In... out... in... out... in..._

"Ren, come." I looked over to see that Dad was sitting by the entrance to the cave. _This __can't be good_. Walking slowly towards Father, I had my eyes glued to the ground and ears flat against my head. With a frown upon my face, I stopped next to his ebony black body.

"Ren... I'm not mad."

My ears perked up. "What?"

"I just want to know why. What was going through your mind when you decided to stay out after you were due to be home?"

I looked up at Father. His black fur seemed to shine and even his rings shone brighter than ever before, a luminescent yellow under the moonlight. But it was his eyes that I looked at, dark red eyes. I could always tell what mood Dad was in just by looking into his eyes. And it was true, he wasn't mad, but there was something else there... I couldn't place my paw on it at the moment. Maybe it was just curiosity, or hope. Maybe both?

I spoke with complete sincerity in my voice as I looked up into Dad's dark red eyes. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, honest. And I didn't think that Mom would have been this concerned." I turned to look at Mother. She was lying on her side, watching us with love in her eyes, which were a lighter shade of red than Dad's. Her's were more of a ruby red.

She smiled as our gazes met. "Of course I would be this concerned. You and your father are the only things I hold dear in this world. If anything were to happen to either of you... I don't know what I would do..." She bit her lip again and looked away, blinking tears out of her eyes.

I gave her a smile and turned back to Dad, puffing out my chest like I did earlier with Mister Yin. "I've decided to increase my training hours, Father. I want to be strong like you. 'Cause what if a mean pokémon is attacking us and you are away or something? Who's going to protect Mom? Me, that's who. I want- no, I need to be stronger... for you. For us."

He smiled. Dad actually smiled. Only Mom could make him smile, let alone laugh. He gave me a chuckle. "Atta boy, that's my son." There was a sense of pride in his voice and... happiness. "Now, go apologize to your mother."

I had a huge grin on my face. "Yes, sir," I nodded, before bouncing back to Mother, who was still lying on her side. She seemed to have gotten over her initial shock now that I was home. I nuzzled her chest and murred out my apology. "I'm sorry Ma, you know I didn't mean to worry you, right?"

"I know, my sweet cub. Are you tired?" She asked.

"Very."

"Well then, let's put you to sleep," She whispered, pulling me in closer to her chest with her forepaw, curling her body around mine and moved her tail so that it covered my entire form.

I lay there in Mom's embrace, the safest place in the world, listening to her heartbeat. It was soothing to have her so close. To know that she was here for me. The thought of soothing noises brought back an old memory.

"Hey, Mom?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"How come you stopped singing me our lullaby?"

She unfurled herself and gave me a confused look. "Lullaby? What lullaby?"

"You know, the one you made for me several months back... you stopped singing it after a while. My favorite line was '_I love you'..."_

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then something seemed to dawn on her. "Ah, yes, now I remember. The one with the moon and all that?"

"Mm-hm," I confirmed.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for lullabies?"

"Oh yeah," I sarcastically put in. "Just like I'm old enough to stay out for a couple of extra hours without my mother worrying her head off about me."

She flinched at what I said, and I only just realized what came out of my mouth. I was about to apologize when she hugged me tight, nearly cutting off my supply of oxygen.

"Well I'm sorry if I love you so much, Ren. I'd do anything to protect you... anything."

I was sure she'd burst into another fit of tears until she loosened up her grip on me, thankfully, and smiled. "But I guess you are right. I'll sing you to sleep tonight, but know that no matter how old you are... you'll always be my baby boy."

By now, Father was making his way towards us from his position at the mouth of the cave where he guards us from danger every night. "Come off it, Dawn," he said lovingly while nuzzling Mom's cheek. "He's going to evolve someday and have a developed mind of his own. He may even move out and find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Oooh, I just can't bear the thought of some woman taking my little Ren away from me," Mother growled, locking me in another death grip.

"Speaking of which," Father mumbled, then looked down at me, still trapped in the confines of Mother's paws. "Which evolution will you choose? There are so many and each as its own perks and disadvantages."

"Promise me that whatever you do, you won't choose to be a Leafeon," Mom growled at me. "You'll be surrounded by females 24/7 and you wont have any time for dear old me."

I chuckled, not intending to spend any time with any girls, mostly because none of them have an interest in me, but also because they're icky, and I heard some of the boys at class talking about something called "Cooties".

"Don't worry Ma, I promise. And I can't tell you what I choose because I want it to be a surprise."

"Very well then." Dad gave me a loving lick on the forehead and went back to guarding us for the night.

I turned to Mom with a smile on my face. "So... about that lullaby..."

She laughed. "Of course sweetie. Now get yourself comfortable."

I settled myself into Mother's black form as she started singing. Her voice was beautiful and melodic. I already felt a little more tired just hearing it.

_The sun has set  
beyond the horizon  
and so the day  
has come to an end_

_The shadows have come  
the darkness draws closer  
twilight has gone  
and night time takes over_

_But do not fear  
the moon is here  
to shine her light  
all throughout the night_

_Rest in peace  
fall asleep  
to the words  
of a lullaby_

_When I'm not here  
the Mother Moon  
will always be near  
to protect you_

_You are safe  
you are loved  
so close your eyes  
and dream of_

_The brightest nights  
the warmest days  
a white moonlight  
and a golden sunray_

_All is well  
yes, so far  
dream a dream  
of twinkling stars_

_In the sky tonight  
I see our moon  
and she shines so bright  
as I sing to you_

_Rest in peace  
fall asleep  
to the words  
of a lullaby_

_You are safe  
you are loved  
so close your eyes  
and dream of_

_An angel's kiss  
a child's wish  
a mother's embrace  
elegance and grace_

_Wherever you go  
my heart will follow  
wherever you are  
is never too far_

_In time I see  
my baby grows  
from a seed  
to a beautiful rose_

_You are safe  
you are loved  
so close your eyes  
and dream of_

_A mother of moon  
a father of sun  
the morning of noon  
and the Dusk of Dawn_

_A mother sings  
a child sleeps  
a father shines  
his golden rings_

_Rest in peace  
fall asleep  
to the words  
of a lullaby_

_You are safe  
you are loved  
fall asleep  
to the words of_

_A lullaby  
I made for you  
in my eyes  
you know it's true_

_It's never too late  
for one to say  
three simple words  
..._

_Huh, she stopped. But why? Oh, yeah. It's my turn. My favorite part... I'm tired, but I have to finish the lullaby. I always do._ Giving a particularly long yawn, I mumbled the last few words of the lullaby to Mom in a drowsy voice. "_I... love... you..."_

I always hated how easy it was for me to fall asleep. But when I'm an Umbreon, I won't need to sleep at night. Until then... I need to rest.

"He's such an amazing child, isn't he, Dusk?"

"He sure is Dawn."

"Goodnight, Ren, we love you."

I blinked slowly, my eyes getting heavier every second. "Night Mom... night Dad. Love you both... too." Then everything went dark as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of blood-curling screams.

Blinking my eyes open, I looked around. Dad was closer to us, He was in his defensive position. I had no idea why, until I remembered the screams. Looking outside the cave entrance, I saw shadows darting left and right underneath the moonlight. "Mom? What's happening?"

I looked up to Mother as she looked down at me. I will never forget the fear in her eyes and how hard her voice shook as she spoke to me. "It's okay baby. I-it's all right. We're going to be okay. W-we're going to make it. It's all going to be okay... it's all going to be okay." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me. And that was what scared me.

I took into account the screams in the night and the fact that Mom was scared and the fact that Dad took up a defensive position in front of us and pieced together the situation. We were being attacked. And people were dying outside. And we could be next.

"Mommy..." Mother seemed to notice the fear in my voice. She looked down at me. Her eyes penetrating my fear and reassuring me.

"Ren, promise me that you will do everything I say, no matter what."

I nodded my head and spoke in a shaky voice. "I promise, Mom." And I did. I promised with all my heart that I would listen to her. _"Never break a promise," _Mom once told me_. "It could lead to very bad things."_ Everything is going to be okay... everything is going to be okay.

Just then, one of the shadows outside burst into the cave and tackled Dad.

"Father!"

The two rolled around and fought each other, Fangs and claws extended and dealing lethal blows. Some blood fell off of the two and landed on the cave floor. I hoped it wasn't dad's.

The thing then wrapped itself around Dad and squeezed hard. I heard the hiss of the beast that had Father in its grip. "You're all going to die here tonight."

"The hell we are," Dad managed to say. He started to charge a Shadow ball and launched the dark mass into the creature's face. The monster flew to the wall and hit it with a crash as Dad fell to the floor, coughing and sucking in some much needed oxygen.

"Dusk!"

"Run, Dawn. Get out of here!"

Mother grabbed me by the scruff and ran out the cave entrance into the night. Battle was all around us. Flashes of fire, bolts of lighting, the whistling of razor-sharp leaves, torrents of water, ice-cold winds, psychic blasts. There were dead bodies everywhere. Others were fighting for their lives. Most were being slaughtered on the spot. The screams of warriors, the cries of the dying, the hissing of the very beasts that caused all hell to break loose.

Dangling helplessly from Mother's jaw as she ran, I noticed all of these things.

I looked over to a nearby scream and saw a Vaporeon, his eyes were wide and he fell to the ground, blood streaming out from a gash in his-

I looked away and closed my eyes.

I felt the ground underneath us explode and we were sent flying into the air along with bits of earth. Mom let go of her grip on me to cry out in pain. I hoped to the gods that she was alright.

At first, I felt nothing. Then the emptiness was replaced by a cold, rough forest floor. And I hit the ground...hard.

I went rolling across the dirt for a while before coming to a stop. Slowly standing up, I felt an aching pain in my right side. It seemed to be bruised, but it wasn't anything serious.

I looked around and tried to find Mother in the midst of the battle. Noticing the faint glow of her rings, I ran towards it.

I found Mom on her side with a little bit of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I walked over to her, slowly and cautiously. "Mommy?" I prodded her face with a limp paw. "Mom... please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a weak smile. "Hey, Baby..." her voice was quiet. "Do you remember the promise you made to me back at the den?" I nodded my head. How could I forget? It was only a few seconds ago.

She took in a deep breath, and I could see how much it hurt her. "Good, now Ren, listen to me very carefully. I want you to run... run as fast as you can away from here. Find somewhere safe to stay the night. After that... find someone to take care of you in my place... and always remember, Sweetie, Mommy loves you."

I felt the tears star to build up. "No Mom, don't say that. We can make it out of here together, with Dad. Please Mom, please."

A sharp sound resonated from behind me and sent a chill up my spine. "Whatever is the matter little one?" Turning around, my eyes went wide and mouth agape in horror at what I saw.

A purple colored snake towered over me. There were strange markings on his chest that took on an appearance of a wicked smile. Over these very markings was a white 'X' mark that I took to be a battle scar. There were splashes of blood along his body.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight? Are you having... fun." There was a tinge of amusement in his voice. It made me sick. "Do you like what me and my companions have put together?"

I somehow managed to find my voice, however weak it was. "C-companions? S-so the other shadows are Arbok and S-Seviper too?"

I gulped as he smiled evilly. "Yes, and we are having so much fun cleaning out our little home. You know, simple things really. Pick up the leaves, Move some rocks out of the way," His smile grew wider. "Kill a few innocent souls."

My legs were shaking. I want to run, but my body won't allow it. Paralyzed by fear, I couldn't do much but cower under the gaze of the snake. He seemed to be the leader of the group. He radiated power, from the way he held himself to the way he spoke. His hiss was frightening. "Ahh, you're scared... good. That will make this next part all the more enjoyable, won't it?"

A shadow ball came from out of nowhere and smashed into the side of the snake's face. The Arbok slithered away from me and hissed at the oncoming threat.

Mother managed to get to her feet and take up a defensive position in front of me. She seemed to have a limp from the way she favored one side over the other. She growled at the Snake pokemon. "Stay away from my child."

The serpent sneered at us. His tail glowed a brilliant white before taking on the form of a steel like substance. He swung the Iron tail around to strike mother on her side and sent her flying into a nearby tree. I heard a sickening crunch as she crashed into the trunk and fell onto the floor. She didn't move afterwards.

"Mommy!" I tried to get to her, tried to see if she was okay, but he wouldn't let me. The Arbok slithered between me and Mother. He grinned and lashed out at me with silver fangs. I closed my eyes and awaited the pain of death... the pain that wouldn't come.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a certain Espeon standing in front of me. Several cuts and gashes adorned his body, one of them bleeding heavily, turning his fur into a sick shade of purple that glistened under the moonlight. Looking around , I saw a translucent pink barrier was formed around us two. He was using Protect.

The Espeon looked over his shoulder at me and shouted, his voice shaking with fear and rage and authority. "Ren, Run! Get the hell out of here!"

"M-Mister Yin?"

The Arbok was hissing furiously outside the psychic wall. His tail started to glow a deep purple color this time. I watched in horror as he brought his tail up and lunged it at the kindly Espeon. The purple appendage smashed through the protective shield and buried itself in the neck of my teacher. Blood sprayed everywhere like a beautiful fountain, but this one was a horrible shade of red and was in no ways beautiful at all. It was a fatal strike.

I'm not sure what made me run. Maybe it was because the very sight I witnessed pushed me over the edge. Maybe because if I didn't, then two very kind pokemon would have given their lives up in vain trying to protect me. Maybe it was because my Mother's final wish was for me to be safe. Maybe it was becuase I was weak. Becuase I was a coward.

I ran as fast as I could away from the scene. The bushes and twigs scraped my face, leaving little cuts on my skin, my fur getting caught in the briars and being tugged on painfully. My bruise flared in pain, begging me to rest, begging me to stop. But this pain was nothing compared to what happened back there.

After a while, I realized that I needed to find somewhere to hide out for the night. My gaze landed on a hollowed out tree with a hole near the bottom and I slowed to a stop. Climbing into the makeshift shelter, I notice the scent of any other pokemon was stale, which meant a safe enough night.

I curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep, but the emotional turmoil kept me awake. First sorrow, then anger, regret, confusion, exhaustion, and then... nothing

* * *

I'm walking back home now... home. I don't want to see what's there, but I have to. It will make me stronger... I need to get stronger, and to do that, I have to accept the truth. To take death and laugh in its face.

I'm here now. I nearly puke at the sight and the smell. The usual sandy floor was now a muddy, crimson color. Corpses littered the ground. Some were gutted open, others just had fatal cuts on them. I saw a thick, purple colored liquid drip out of a gash on the corpse of a young Eevee and the word _Poison _instantly pops into my mind.

I try to look for Mom amongst the dead, but I can't find her. I even look near the tree I saw her by last. She wasn't there either. I rush into our den, looking for Father's body next. I see a shape and instantly rush over to it. It's not Dad, but the Alpha of the pack, A Jolteon. He had many wounds, but the one that seemed to take him down was a wide hole in his chest, that was still dripping with poison and blood. I try not to look inside, but the image of a heart with a hole in it was burned into my memory and I empty my stomach on the floor.

I walk out of the cave, feeling weak. If the Alpha didn't survive, then there was no way anyone else could have.

... but I did. I then realize that there was a chance that Mom and Dad could still be alive. If I escaped, then surely they did also. But, no, I'm just kidding myself. I saw Mister Yin get speared in the neck right before my very eyes and I can't find his body anywhere. _They_ probably ate some of the corpses. Just the thought of it makes me want to puke again.

I see the body of a Seviper and an Arbok laying close together, obviously partners that died in the battle. I feel a sudden rush of hatred and fear for the pokemon species. I will never forget this day no matter how hard I try. Someone as young as me should never have to experience this.

Then reality hits me hard. My parents are dead. They are dead because they tried to protect me. But it was all my fault. I couldn't protect myself. I couldn't protect them. They died because of me.

I didn't cry last night, but now I couldn't help it. My throat tightened, my breathing grew irregular, and my chest started heaving. The tears streamed down my cheeks before I could stop them. "Mom? Dad? No..." I started whispering to myself.

"No... I'm sorry... no, no, no, no. I-I'll get stronger. For you... for both of you. I-I promise. Just p-please don't go." But I knew it was too late for that. They were gone, and it was all my fault.

My whispers turned into wails of despair as I collapsed onto the bloody ground. "NO! N-NO! MOTHER! FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well, that is my first chapter. If you think that I am going to end a story like this, then you are wrong. I wouldn't leave an Eevee cub like Ren all alone in this big scary world. If you managed to stick it through the gory, bloody death scene, then congratulations! You've got more guts than I thought, and maybe you can handle this story. I've already finished writing all chapters up to number three. If you want to see an update, then I want to see some reviews. No, I am not blackmailing you. That would be wrong. But a nice review wouldn't go unappreciated. Tell me what you think. If you think I'm a sadistic lunatic who enjoys killing pokemon, then that's your opinion. If you think that you enjoyed this story and wish to see it continued, then that's okay too. If you like this story, then tell your friends. If you didn't, tell them anyways! Chapter two, coming soon... or eventually. Ren's lullaby was made up completely be me. Yup, 100% pure originality. Did you like it? Oh well, This is me signing off for now. Laters!**

**-Dusk**


	2. Family

**I apologize for the first chapter. Firstly, I realized that after something like that, I basically lost all the fans that I will ever hope to have. Secondly, Ren still has a life, and is still living it. So the uploads won't stop for a while. And thirdly, this chapter is a bit more... characteristic. Ren has matured, so no more of the childish imagination you saw in the first chapter. I hope you all can forgive me for putting Ren through such a thing, but it is vital for the story plot and character progression. Here's the second chapter... for those of you who at least took a minor interest in the story...**

Chapter 2: Family

"NO!" I awoke abruptly. Panting heavily and looking around, sweat dotted my fore head and tears stained my cheeks. There were no dead bodies, no blood. Mom isn't here. Dad isn't here. They've never been here… not since that day. It was all just a dream.

"Hey. You okay?" I looked in the direction the voice the direction came from. A Glaceon was sitting a couple of feet away from me. There was a worried look on her face.

"No. I'm never okay." I replied meekly while staring at my paws sadly.

She walked closer and sat down right next to me. "Why do you always do that?"

I looked up at her, confused. "Do what?"

"Be honest. Why can't you lie and say everything is okay, or lie and say that I don't have anything to worry about instead of telling the truth and making others feel bad for you?"

I blinked. "It's how my parents raised me. Lies are masks that hide the coward underneath."

Everything was silent for a while. "How come you never talk about your old parents?" old parents. I hate how she said that.

She wouldn't understand. However much she cared for me, I'm sure she'd never love me enough to accept that I'm the child of two Umbreon; that I chose to be one myself in honor of my parents. Nobody would understand.

"It's a delicate subject. Someday I promise I'll explain everything."

"I know, it's just that you've never really told me, or anyone for that matter, what they were."

I sighed and looked away from her. "I couldn't tell without everyone hating me in the end. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand… nobody would."

"You always say that."

"I always say it because it's true. Ever since I was younger everyone would look down on me because of who my parents were. I was hated by my peers. Only some of the mature 'Eons knew it wasn't my fault and saw me as another Eevee cub in the pack, rather than some freak. Aside from that select few I was hated by everyone, and so were mom and dad."

"You had another nightmare?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sorry if I woke you up with my screaming."

She shook her head. "It's fine… you were fidgeting a lot in your sleep and I heard you mutter a few things under your breath… things like 'please' or 'coward' the occasional 'no' and 'Mother'… why don't you ever call me mom?"

I sighed. "Because it's hard for me to…Because I knew my real mom… because I think 'Kris' sounds better."

She smiled. "Could you at least tell me what you can about your parents?"

I stared off into the distance. Not much could be said really. "What is there about them that you don't already know? Mom was sweet, kind, caring, loving, protective, and compassionate. Dad was strong, understanding, gentle, proud, and supportive…yet they were both misjudged."

"Why did nobody like them?"

"I'll tell you everything one day"

"And that day is?"

"I'm not sure. How about the day I evolve? I'll explain everything then. You'll understand why, and it will all be clear. You won't stand to be around me anymore and I'm already prepared for you to disown me."

She looked hurt. "Ren, don't say that. I'll always love you no matter what."

"Kris, please, stop trying to fool yourself," I spoke tiredly. "Eventually you'll see me like all the others have. You'll look at me and see a beast; a monster that shouldn't exist."

There was a lump in my throat that I couldn't seem to swallow and my eyes were burning."You're not always going to love me, no matter how many times you say it…there's just no possible way." I could feel the tears building up fast. I hate crying. I can never be strong enough.

I stared into the eyes of the Glaceon I knew for as long as I knew my real Mother. "I'm just trying to prepare you for the day that everything changes. And if I hurt you along the way, if I hurt anyone, then just know that I'm sorry. I don't like making others feel bad. I hate it. I hate myself. So when the time comes and you don't want me anymore, the day when I break your heart, p-please try to remember that I'm sorry."

I broke into a fit of tears, burying my face into Kris's chest and letting the waves of sobs rack my body. She seemed perfectly content to let me pour my heart out while she rubbed a paw up and down my back, whispering sweet, calming words that did little to help and made me cry harder to know that she loved me this much.

I'm weak and pathetic. They deserved better than me. I hate myself for having to do this to them. I try to stay quiet, but whenever the topic is my life before them…someone gets hurt.

It seemed to be forever before the cave was quiet again. I looked at the mouth of the cave, where a faint blue light filtered in through the curtain of vines. It was probably still night-time.

"You're a good kid Ren, it's hard to believe that you have so much buried beneath the surface."

_I'm a good kid? _"I doubt that. Not much of a good kid if I'm a problem myself. I'm sorry if things go bad. I'm sorry if I make things hard for you. But someday, it's going to hurt worse than this, and I can't do anything to stop it, and It's killing me on the inside… I'm sorry."

She hugged me closer and whispered, "I know you are. Whatever happens I'll try to be supportive, okay?" _if only she knew._

"Thanks, for everything" I looked at the vines and nuzzled Kris's chest once more before saying, "Excuse me."

I made my way outside while trying not to awake the other two sleeping bodies. A voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I didn't even bother turning around. "I'm going out to train."

It was quiet for a moment. "It seems you're always training every living second of the day." Nope, only at night… but she can't know that. "Why don't you ever take a break?"

"Because I have to get stronger."

"You don't need to be stronger."

"Yes, I do."

"Why do you say that?"

I thought back to the day where a helpless, whimpering Eevee lay down in a puddle of blood. The ground around him littered with corpses. A promise to the dead.

"It was a promise I made to mom and dad."

"You make a lot of promises," she observed.

"Yeah, I guess I do. And I intend to keep them all."

I stepped outside. This place was much like my old home. It was larger though. There was a dense population of trees off to the right of the clearing that led to the rest of the forest.

In the center of the pack grounds several 'Eons and 'Vees were sleeping away the last few hours of moonlight. I knew Christian was one of them. He would do anything to get away from his over-protective mother, even if it meant sleeping outside instead of inside a nice, warm den. I used to know how he felt. When Mom was still alive…

I don't see why the others were out here though. There were plenty of empty caves that made good dens. I guess they just enjoy sleeping under the starlit sky.

Opposite the clumps of trees were two gigantic oak trees that have probably been growing here since the start of time. There was enough space in between the two to fit a couple of Snorlax if necessary.

Beyond the two oaks was on open meadow– nothing but a huge plain with rolling hills that stretch as far as the eye can see. The forest classes were held there. I sometimes wonder how long I had been running that day if I had made it all the way to the edge of Star Forest. It seems hard to believe, but it happened.

I also wonder why we even have to go to school. I mean, sure I can understand that we need to build up basic survival skills and learn about type matchups as well as other things. We even get paired up to have battles at school so I guess it's not too bad.

As far as I know, I'm the strongest Eevee in this forest– not to brag or anything… but it's probably true. That fact alone earns me a few spiteful looks from the guys and caused most of the girls to fall head over tails in love with me, something I'm not entirely comfortable with.

I didn't really ask to be the most popular Eevee. I guess it was just my personality that everyone found so… I don't know… cool?

I'd rather be invisible in the background like I had been for I don't know how long, but now all of a sudden I'm the main point of attention. I know it sounds wrong, but I kind of want everyone to go back to hating me and avoid the very earth I walk on. I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts. They make me feel bad.

"I'd better get to it." I muttered under my breath and made my way over to the two oaks where I would begin my training session for the night. My cave was closest to the elderly oaks so it wasn't much of a walk.

When I got there I picked one of the trees and faced it, claws digging into the ground with anticipation. After gathering up enough courage I started a run at the tree.

Getting in close enough, I jumped at the trunk and sunk my claws into the wood. Pulling myself up with my forelegs and pushing off with my hind legs I began effectively running up the tree. Gravity soon won over and I was forced to turn around and run straight towards the floor.

Not slowing down a bit I jumped off when I got close to the ground and continued into a continuous sprint towards the other tree.

Nearing the old oak I began to run up it as I had the other, my claws finding little niches in the bark that helped me gain height.

I continued to do this until I couldn't possibly climb any higher. At this point I used quick attack, a handy move I picked up a while back, as a boost in speed that helped me climb a father distance up the trunk.

This little routine I made up for myself is used to increase my strength, speed, and overall stamina. Fighting against gravity basically doubles the amount of pressure I put on myself. Hey, when I promised my parents I'd get stronger, I wasn't kidding.

Up, down, level out, up down, level out. The process repeated itself until I tired myself out or reached the top of the branches of the old trees, which is practically impossible for someone of my build.

I slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. My legs felt weak beneath me. It was a miracle I even managed to stagger my way into the plains.

Sitting amongst the sea of grass, which looked more blue-ish than green in the moonlight, I began the other half of my training regimen.

I remember way back when my Espeon teacher had told me to 'become the night itself'. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, heck I don't know what he meant now. But I got a grasp of what he said nonetheless.

Closing my eyes, I tried to be more attuned with the environment. The Noctowl are hooting in the trees. The Kricketune are chirping a soothing melody. The wind ruffles the grass and brushes through my fur. The leaves of the trees shake gently in the breeze. Paw steps slowly padding their way towards me.

"Hey."

I glanced over my shoulder. There was an Eevee standing there. She was looking at me with an odd mix of sadness and understanding.

I muttered out a reply to my adopted sister, "Hey Celia."

She moved closer and sat down right next to me. "Aren't you tired?"

"No, you?"

She yawned. "A little groggy, but it's nothing I can't handle." There was a pause. "I heard everything."

I winced. "You were awake?"

She chuckled. "With the kind of dreams you have, who wasn't?" her smile disappeared and she looked at me. "I didn't know you cry."

I looked away. "I try not to."

"Why? It's good to know that there's something under that serious expression of yours."She was quiet again. "Do you really think mom's going to disown you? After you left she started crying because you said that. She was blaming herself, you know."

I sighed. "It's not her fault. It's mine. It seems that all I ever do is hurt. I can never make someone feel better. It always ends up with someone crying. I can never do anything good. If there's someone I haven't hurt, then it will happen eventually." I stared off into the horizon. "Sometimes I think it would be better for everyone if I just left; to just run away and take all my problems with me…"

She cuffed me over the ear with her paw. "Stop it! Don't you ever let me hear you talking like that ever again. There are still people who care deeply for you. Imagine how heartbroken they'll be."

"Will it matter? It's going to happen sometime. Why not sooner than later? I honestly think it's better that way."

I couldn't even begin to fathom how she drew in enough strength to push me over and pin me on the ground before she started yelling at me. "Of course it matters! Why can't you see that? Do you even care what others think of you Ren?" She was staring at me angrily. Celia doesn't lose her temper easily, so whatever I just said really pissed her off.

"Please get off of me."

"Answer me!" she pressed down harder on my chest causing my sore muscles to flare up in pain. Sometimes training has its drawbacks.

I gritted my teeth against the burning sensation and spoke quietly. "Of course I care, but it won't make a difference. In a few days' time your entire view on me will change. You'll ask questions… and I'll have answers"

I laid my head back down in the grass and stared up at the sky, my gaze falling on the moon; a beautiful white crescent in amongst the sea of black. "It seems as if I've been running all my life. I still am. I'm running from the truth. I'm running from myself. I've already lost one family, and I'm powerless to stop it from happening again.

"Ren." Her voice shook.

"I know what it's like to have everything you've ever known ripped away from you. I know what it's like to be thrown into the world with nothing, to wander aimlessly, empty and confused, to find that thing you loved most again, only for it to be taken away one last time. That is what I'm going through right now."

"Ren, please just stop talking."

"I was happy once. I wore real smiles and had a spring in my step." I chuckled sadly."Those days are long gone. Ever since then I've been scared, lost, broken, hopeless, sad, tired, weak, and I regret anything I have or will ever do to hurt anyone."

"Y-you're scaring me." I tore my gaze away from the sky to look at her. There was a little bit of fear in her eyes along with hints of sadness and confusion. I was hurting her right now and I want to stop talking, but I can't. She has to know…has to know that I'm sorry."

"I've seen death… I've seen others die before my very eyes. I was helpless and weak. I couldn't defend myself so they did it for me. They were killed because of it, because of me, because they cared for me, because they loved me."

"P-please, stop, just stop." There was a break in her voice and I felt her tense up.

"It may not seem like my fault, but I blame myself for their deaths. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could undo everything, but it's too late for that and I've come to accept it. I've lived with it this long and I'm not afraid to embrace it."

Io stared directly at her with full belief in what I was about to say. She was giving me a disapproving look as if she couldn't stand to hear what came out of my mouth next, and I can't blame her. "The day I die is the day the world gets rid of another problem."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she moved so fast I didn't even register what happened 'till it was over.

One second I was looking at Celia as her expression turned into one of fury, the next I had my eyes shut and was facing the horizon.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing against the stinging pain on my cheek where there were three identical claw marks.

I looked back at Celia. The only words to describe her now were 'pure hatred'. She was glaring at me angrily and her paw was reared back as if she was ready to strike without any hesitation if I said anything stupid again.

I stared at her sadly. If she wanted to hit me then that's fine, she could claw me to death and I wouldn't raise a paw against her. As long as she felt better in the end, but that wasn't the case right now.

"I hate when you get like this! You make me worry! You make me feel like there's nothing anyone can do to help you! But there has to be some way to make you think straight!" I do think straight. She would never see that. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that messed up mind of yours! But, honestly, I really don't want to know. I never want to know because it scares me to see you like this on the outside. It makes me think that what you are right now is nothing compared to what you have bottled up inside. It scares me to know it can get worse than this."

Her voice was starting to break as the questions came. "Why do you have to be so honest all the time? What are you trying to prove? Why can't you tell us what's wrong? Can't you see that we are a family now? Do you even care about us? Do you even care about anyone?"

I couldn't answer all those questions so I settled for the easier ones. "I care. I've already told you that. It's hard for me to tell you right now, but the day we evolve I'll explain everything. I'll tell you, Kris, and Nathan everything. It has to be all three of you though. It wouldn't work out any other way. So I need you to be waiting for me at the den when I get back. Promise me you'll be there?"

It took a while for her to find her voice. "Okay. But now I need you to make me a promise."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Promise me you won't leave. You're my brother and I love you. You've always been there by my side no matter what, but for me to know that I can't see you there after you're gone is just so… so..." she stopped to take in a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want you to leave. So please promise me you'll stay. Promise me that I don't have to lose my only brother… please."

She was on the brink of tears and I knew that my answer, the only one I could give, would push her over the edge. I hate seeing others cry, so why is it that I always make them? Why me?

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Even with me whispering as quietly as I could I'm sure she still heard me.

Celia, my only sister, collapsed on top of me and buried her face into the tuft of fur around my neck. She cried hard and, in short intervals, stuttered out phrases of speech. Most of it was muffled by my fur, but I managed to pick up some of what she said, things like 'Please don't go' and 'Why?'

I absentmindedly rubbed a paw up and down her back, just as Kris had done for me earlier, and thought back to the day I met my new family.

_FLASH_

My paws are sore from all the walking. _How long have I been out here?_ I didn't care, nothing matters now.

I'm lost and confused. I don't know where I'm going. I don't care where I'm going. Nothing matters now… _nothing._

_Where am I? Why does everything look the same? It's not important; I'm still moving aren't I? _My eyes are heavy and by steps are slow._ When was the last time I slept?_ I couldn't sleep. Every night the nightmares keep coming back. They haunt my dreams. I don't think that they'll ever leave.

My right side is sore. It may just be a bruise, but it still hurts like hell. I haven't got a chance to rest it, I need to keep moving.

My stomach grumbled. _When was the last time I ate? _Not sure really. If I knew how long I'd been walking I could definitely answer that question.

A bush with berries on it was not far away though. I walked towards it. There were blue berries on it. _Oran berries._ I plucked one off and bit into it without hesitation. It was sweet as I had expected it to be, but something was… different. I swallowed and instantly regretted it.

The pain was intense. There was a burning sensation in my abdomen and my head started throbbing. The back of my eyes burned and I felt the need to claw them out.

Blinking back a few tears, I looked at the bitten fruit in disgust and threw it out of sight. _Arceus, that is nothing like mother picks out for breakfast._

_Mom…_

Trying to suppress the urge to vomit, I staggered on. My eyes were shut tight and I put too much effort in placing one paw in front of the other.

After a few more minutes in hell I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned to look at the underbrush and slowly made my way towards it, trying to keep as low to the ground as possible.

On the other side of the bush was a Pidgey. It seemed to be looking for something in the grass and hadn't noticed me.

My muscles tensed up as I prepared to jump. Trying to remember the few hunting lessons I had with father I pounced at my unsuspecting prey.

_Dad…_

I faltered and landed face first into the ground a few centimeters away from a very startled Pidgey. It squawked and flew off before I could recompose myself.

"Damn it."I picked myself up and continued walking in any random direction, much to the protest of my stomach.

_Face it Ren, you're going to die out here._

"Shut up."

_Where exactly are you going?_

"I-I don't know."

_So you just decided to wander off and disappear?_

"No, I didn't even plan anything."

_Well, what's the plan as of now?_

"I'm going to hope I can find a pack to live with."

_Hope only gets you so far, buddy. _

"You think I don't know that?"

_Are you okay? _

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_Dude, you're talking to yourself._

"I am?"

_I don't know, are you?_

I stopped to think for a little and chuckled. "I guess I am… I should stop now, huh?"

_Ya think?_

"Yeah, well… goodbye?" I didn't hear anything from myself afterwards, so it must have been over. "That was fun… heheh."

What in Mew's name is happening? Look at me. I'm lost, starving, possibly suffering from food poisoning, and now I'm going delusional. This day couldn't possibly get any better could it?

And here I am, laughing like an idiot as the world started spinning around me. My feet fell out from underneath me and a round stone managed to find its way to my bruised ribcage.

I cried out from the sudden impact and rolled onto my other side to lessen the pain.

I heard an audible gasp but passed it off as my one could possibly be out here in the middle of nowhere with a dying survivor like myself._ Ha, dying survivor. What a strange phrase._

Something picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but the forest floor as it moved underneath me, my vision fading fast.

_Is it another Pokémon? Is it friendly? Or is it going to eat me? Oh well, at least I died knowing I kept someone else alive. That's the least I could say for myself. Maybe I could go in style and be served up with fried Magikarp on the side and some Figy berry sauce. Man… I would taste awesome. Heheh._

In a world where the grass is red and the trees are blue, I muttered something that sounded unintelligible even to me in my delirious state. "Hey dad, you hungry up there? Tell mom I'm coming. Just you wait, I'll be there. We can all be a family again. We'll be together, and we'll all taste delicious. Heheh. The secret is Figy berry. I'm going to die. How great is that?"

I heard a voice, but it seemed so far away. It sounded angelic and heavenly. It brought a smile to my face._ "It's not great at all. You're not going to die. Don't worry little one, it's all going to be all right. Just hang on, we'll be there soon."_

"Mom, is that you? Why do you sound so scared? It's okay, Mom. I'm coming for you. I'm coming to protect you. Your little warrior is coming. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm sorry I'm not a Leafeon like you wanted, but we can be together again. We'll all be happy. And where is 'there'? Is it heaven? That's nice. I'm happy for you. I'm happy for us. Just wait for me, 'Kay? I'll be there in a little. I'm coming…I'm coming…" I slowly closed my eyes, feeling myself growing lighter with each passing second. My eyes shut tight, and I felt free.

* * *

The grass is bright green and sways beautifully in the gentle breeze. I'm happy. Nothing can hurt me now. I'm free. Running through the grass. Laughing. Chasing the Butterfree. Nothing can touch me.

"Ren." _That voice._

I looked in the direction it came from. A lone figure sat on the crest of a hill. The setting sun cast a shadow over most of its features, but it still looked familiar._ That voice…_

"Mom?" it was really her! She was really here! "Mother!" I ran at full speed towards the shape on the hill._ She is here. She didn't leave me._

I rushed into her and buried my face into her chest. The feel of her fur. The slow steady heartbeat. This was real. I moved back and grinned at her with pure elation. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She smiled."I will always be near, my sweet child. You will never be alone."

I looked around at the beautiful land all around us. "Where is this place? Is it heaven? It's so beautiful."

She laughed. A sound I thought I would never hear from her again. "This is not heaven, but it is not really earth either. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I wagged my tail excitedly. "It's so green and wide and... and I feel like I could run forever and nobody could stop me."

She smiled. " Well then, here's something you're going to love even more."

I tilted my head curiously. "What is it?"

A new voice spoke up, proud and gentle. "Hello, Son."

My eyes widened. "Dad?" I turned around. There he was sitting and smiling, watching me with interest.

Mom walked over and sat next to him. The two looked at me fondly. They seemed so happy, and I knew I should be too. But I wasn't. And I knew why.

"Does this mean that I'm dead?"

Dad stepped forward; his rings glowing brightly even in the middle of the day… _how is he even awake now?_

"Ren, you're not dead, but we are. There's no easy way to say this, but we shouldn't even be here right now."

_What?_ "You have to leave?" they nodded sadly, but they still wore smiles. Even in death they were smiling. "But you just got here. Can't I come with you?"

Mom shook her head. "No sweetie, it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry baby."

"No… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Dad asked.

"I'm sorry that I let you die. If I had been stronger that day you all wouldn't have given your lives trying to defend me. I could have protected Mom, but I was weak. I could have fought alongside you, but I was a coward."

"You were a cub, and you still are."

"I was weak," I shouted at him. "You and mom are dead because of me! It was all my fault!"

"You didn't make those snakes attack our home! You had nothing to do with it," he scolded me. I knew he was trying to make me understand, yelling at me like this. It was how he'd always make a point. It worked then, and it worked now. "None of this is your fault. Get out of the past. You are alive now, and that is all that matters."

I choked. "It would be better if you were still with me. If only I was strong enough…"

He sighed and shook his head. "Strength isn't everything, Son. I mean, sure there's power." He placed a paw on my shoulder. "But you also need intellect," He moved his paw to my forehead. "Courage," he placed his paw on my chest, right over my heart. "And someone who will stick with you the entire way."

Mom moved beside him. The look of hurt on her face killed me. No… that's not something I should say. I wasn't dead, they were. "Do you really think we're dead sweetie?"

I looked at the ground. I couldn't stand to see her eyes. "It's the only reasonable explanation isn't it?"

She lifted my face up with her paw so I was staring straight into her eyes again. Her beautiful ruby red eyes. Not only was there hurt, there was love too. And sorrow. "Think about it honey, are we dead if we're still live on inside you? In your memory? If you talk about us? If you let others know us through you?"

"Well, I guess not."

Dad smiled. "You're going to make a fine Umbreon one day."

_What the?_ "Umbreon? How did you-"

He cut me off with a laugh. "I'm sure you made it quite obvious." He turned to mom who had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Obvious? I didn't know." She turned to me. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

I smiled. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, mission accomplished."

Realization hit me hard and the smile dropped from my face. "You two have to go now, don't you?"

They nodded sadly, but there was a smile on their faces. Loving smiles.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Someday."

"And that day is?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Dad sighed heavily. "Behave yourself, Ren."

"And don't forget," Mom piped in, "We will always be with you."

"You will?"

She nodded and placed her paw on my chest, right where Dad's had been. "In here."

I sighed and looked to my dad. "You know I won't stop blaming myself, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I know. Try not to be too hard on yourself… for us."

_It's never too late to say three simple words._ "I… I love you…"

"We love you too, sweetie."

"Don't forget us."

I leaned into my parents as they hugged me close to their bodies, knowing this would be the last time I ever saw them for a while. I would try to keep them alive though; in my heart. "I promise I won't."

A bright light enveloped us.

Peace.

* * *

There's something soft underneath me._ Ah, why does it hurt to think? Where am I?_

"…_ke…p…ome?" Are those voices? Ah, I should stop._

"Arceus, spare me." _Speaking is an effort. Thinking is an effort._

"…_Talked…..!...ry…m?"_

"_Ce...sleep…leav…alone."_

_Sleep? That sounds nice. Relax… rest._

* * *

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?"

"Yes, yes, now leave him be."

_Huh? Voices? Again? Female? The first sounded a bit more high pitched. Maybe she was younger._

"Really Celia, do you have to watch over him every living second you're here?"

_Another one? Male? So that makes three other Pokémon with me at least. Celia. That's a nice name._

"Well who knows, he might be dead," The first voice, Celia, responded. "I'm just making sure he won't turn into a zombie and eat us all." _Ha. What a sense of humor. _"I THINK HE LAUGHED!"_ Gah! Why'd she have to yell?_

"Celia! Be considerate." The other female spoke up.

"Why? He is dead isn't he?"

"No, he's not."_ No, I'm not. But I might as well be._

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" the male asked.

"Because, I want to know who he is."

"Don't we all?"

"I guess so…"

"Let him sleep, honey." The other female urged.

"But Mooom."

"Hush, now. Ruby might be doing something interesting. Why don't you go join her?"

"Because her version of fun is watching the sunset."

"The sunset is always a beautiful sight." The older female offered.

"Fine! But when I get back, I'ma poke him." She said mischievously.

I heard her giggles growing fainter with each passing second.

_Good. She's gone. Maybe I can get back to sleep._

…

…

Something's prodding at my face…

* * *

_It's quiet. Strange. Aside from a dull ache in the back of my mind, I feel a little better… maybe I can figure out where I am and who these Pokémon are._

I barley opened my eyes a crack before a bright light poured in, temporarily blinding me. I shut them close and after the burning feeling had gone and the little spots disappeared, I tried again.

Two brown pupils were the first thing I saw, staring at me intently.

"AAH!" I jumped backwards, smacking my head into a wall. My legs felt weaker than I expected and gave out underneath me. I fell out of the bed of leaves and landed on my bruised side. "GAH, for the love of Mew!"

"Mom, He's awake!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a Glaceon with a look of worry upon her face.

"Agh…no…ngh… that hurt." I curled into myself, not sure whether to hold my head where it made contact with the wall or to hold my aching side.

"Celia! How many times have I told you to leave him alone when he was resting?"

"I don't know… a lot?"

"Then why didn't you listen?"

"'Cuz I thought it would be funny when he woke up."

"Was it?"

"Kinda."The Eevee giggled.

I groaned from where I was on the floor._ What a sense of humor._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you." The Glaceon picked me up and placed me back on the leaves that served as the bed I slept on.

"Thanks." I lay back down and closed one eye tightly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

The Glaceon sat back. "Oh boy, I don't even know where to start."

"I do. I do. I do." Celia was hopping up and down excitedly. She looked at me. "You should know better than to eat an Oren berry."

_What was she talking about? Oh yeah. _"What's so bad about Oran berries?"

She sighed. "No. Or-en be-rry." She pronounced every syllable slowly and clearly. It took me a while to realize there was an 'e' where an 'a' should have been. "It's a look-alike item. Didn't you notice anything strange about it?"

_Now that I think about it._ "Well, it was a little fuzzy. And the leaves had little spots on them."

She smiled. "They're known for causing everything from minor headaches to hallucinations. Sometimes it poisons its victims too." _Hallucinations… So the talk I had with mom and dad wasn't? Whatever, it was real to me. That's all that matters._ "The severity of the case depends on the condition the victim was in. and from what I saw, you were pretty banged up. But it's all okay. Mom fixed you and you're all better. You're lucky she found you when she did."

_I guess I am. Not really sure what would have happened to me if she hadn't. Well actually I can, but that's not relative to the point. The point is that she saved me. Me! Why? I just don't… never mind. I shouldn't question these things._

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"About?"the Glaceon asked.

I sat up and looked at her, trying to ignore the flash of pain that flared in my side. "Your hospitality."

"Oh. Well, think nothing of it."

"No. it means a lot to me… thank you."

She just nodded as Celia spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you, is that your blood?" She pointed at my chest.

"Huh?" I looked down. Dry blood caked all over the fur on my front. "N-no. Not sure who it belongs to really. A lot of Pokémon died…" my voice drifted off._ Blood everywhere. Sounds of hisses filled the night. "Mother!"_

_There are bodies everywhere; the bodies of the innocent and the damned, the bodies of the foolish and the brave. A lone Eevee cub lay amidst the corpses. "I'm sorry. I'll get stronger. I promise."_

I was brought back to reality by a blue paw waving in my face. "Hello? Is everything all right?"

I blinked and looked at the ground sadly. "Sorry."

"What happened?"

"My pack was attacked by Arbok and Seviper. They're all dead now."

"So you're parents are-"

"Dead? Yes."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry… erm…"

It took me a second to figure out what she was hinting at. "Ren, and don't be. It was my fault. I couldn't protect them."

"How long ago was this?"

"I'm not sure. Not long. Don't know how many days I've spent out in the forest, though."

Then I realized something. Looking around I asked, "Isn't there somebody else here?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean dad." Celia looked at the mouth of the cave. "I think he went out hunting a while ago."

"No, I'm back." A muffled voice spoke up as a Jolteon came walking in with several plump Rattata hanging from in-between his teeth.

He dropped the fresh kill as the Glaceon led him away. "We need to talk," She said urgently.

Noticing me, the Jolteon started to protest as she dragged him away. "Ah, but I was…I didn't get a chance to…honey, let me-"

She cut him off with a simple "I'll explain everything" and he waved a paw at me as he disappeared out of sight.

"So." Celia stared at me curiously.

"So…" I replied. We sat in an awkward silence.

This girl freaks me out. I really don't want to talk to her because she's staring at me like I'm something shiny she found on the side of the path. But I really need to know something.

"How long was I out?" Okay, not really the ideal question, but in my defense; the longer I was unconscious meant the more days, or more specifically, nights, I missed out on training.

"A day or two… depends on how you look at it."_ A couple of days! Oh man, I don't think that's too good. _

She gave me the once over. "You know, aside from all the blood and dirt, you look kinda cute."_ Arceus, please tell me she's not hitting on me._

She laughed when she saw the look on my face. "Don't worry. It would feel weird to have a crush on my new brother, although, you and Ruby would make a cute couple."

_Oh, for the love of Mew! Now she's setting up with one of her friends._ "Please tell me you're joking."

She chuckled and replied slyly, "Of course I am, maybe. After all, she only knows you as '_the poor boy that your mother saved'_ and I'm sure introductions are in order."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait… Did you say brother?"

She nodded. "If all goes well then I will have a new brother by the end of today. I'd prefer to have a sister, but you'll have to do. A sister would come out to gossip and giggles. But having a brother means that I have someone to poke fun at and annoy." She poked my chest and giggled.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. _It's not like she isn't doing that already._

"In case you haven't noticed, they aren't my real parents," she whispered to me, referring to the two 'Eons that just stepped out. "From what I've heard, my mother died giving birth to me and my dad left her long before I arrived. Mom and Dad took me in when I was still just an egg."

She put on another sly grin. "But enough of that, now about you and Ruby-"

"Okay, stop right there. Look– I don't even know anything about this girl–"

She gasped. "And she doesn't know anything about you. Oh my gosh, you two have so much in common." She laughed and I started to think that she was going to enjoy this whole brother thing a little too much.

"I just have one question."

"What is it?" she looked at me intently, like a student who was too eager to learn from her teacher. I suppressed the urge to shudder.

"How is it that I look cute? I look exactly the same as you. It's like saying that you look cute, or some completely random Eevee that you've never met before looks cute. What defines me as 'cute' anyways?"

She pondered the question. "I don't know really. It's like a personality issue. You seem to have a brave personality, as well as daring, loyal, honest, and," she tapped my nose and giggled, "Cute." I slowly shook my head and refrained from asking how a personality could be defined as cute.

The Glaceon and Jolteon came back in and sat down right next to Celia. "Ren, huh?" The Jolteon asked. I nodded. "Well, my name is Nathan," he said, placing a paw on his chest. "And this is my beautiful mate, Krystal, and our daughter, Celia." He continued and gestured to the others in respective order.

The Glaceon, Krystal, nodded at me and blushed as she was introduced. Celia just giggled.

"If what I understand is correct, then you're an orphan." I nodded. "Well… me and my mate talked it over and we wanted to know if you, well, if you would like to…erm, would you, I mean, you do have nowhere else to go and-"

"Would you like to be part of our family?" Krystal interrupted, fed up with her mate's reluctance.

Of course I was expecting it. But it still caught me by surprise, for other reasons though. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" obviously not the answer she was expecting.

"Why are you offering me this? Y–You've done enough for me already and I don't want to be any trouble. you see – I'm not used to being treated with such kindness from anyone other than… than my parents, and what you're doing now is more than what I would have expected. I'm already in your debt and I don't know how I could ever repay you. Plus, she scares me," I added while pointing to a grinning Celia

Said Eevee giggled. "You're funny." She turned to Krystal. "I like him. Mom, can we keep him? Please? Pretty please? I promise I'll take good care of him and everything." She stood up on Krystal's foreleg, wagging her tail excitedly and staring up at the Glaceon with gleaming eyes. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaasse?"

The Glaceon ignored her. "I'm asking you this because I look at you and I see a child. I see a child who has nowhere to stay and no one to turn to. I see a child who needs to be loved and cared for. You don't have to, but if you feel the need to repay me, then you can do so by becoming my son. Honestly, you'll be doing me a favor."

She seemed to genuinely care for me. It kind of reminded me of mom…

"_Ren, listen to me. I want you to run as fast as you can away from here. Find someone to take care of you in my place, and always remember sweetie, mommy loves you."_

I looked into the Glaceon's eyes. There was a kindness in there I remember seeing in mom's. A love… for me; someone she barely knew. She really did care for me… but why?

"And as for her," she looked down at the ever persistent Celia. "You'll get used to it."

Celia was adopted. So that means that Krystal doesn't have any real children of her own. It makes sense as to why she doesn't feel weird about adopting me now. Something tells me that she was hoping for someone like me to come waltzing into her life. Maybe I could make her happy by saying yes…

But… no. how would they think of me if they found out my parents were Umbreon? Let alone the fact that I want to be an Umbreon as well. It's nice being loved again, but I can't lie to them. "Thank you, but I need to say something first. My parents are both–" I stopped. I just can't bring myself to do it. "–very protective of me. So I would appreciate if you were less… strict on my curfew." Well… that wasn't an entire lie.

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded."YAY!" _Ah, my head._ "I have a brother now." Celia was hopping up and down. "I can't wait to tell Ruby." She stopped jumping and her eyes widened. "I have to go tell Ruby." Celia ran out of the cave and I heard her shouts even with the growing distance. "Ruby! Your future mate is awake! And he's my new brother!"

I sighed and fell back down on the bed of leaves. "Arceus, spare me."

Krystal laughed. "She's not usually like this. I guess she's just excited to have a new sibling."

"No. she's doing that purposely to annoy and humiliate me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She told me that being her brother meant that she could poke fun at me."

"Well, she's just being herself."

"Herself…kinda scares me."

Nathan laughed. "You'll warm up to her soon. Trust me. She's a good kid once you get to know her."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Even though it was practically the middle of the day, I felt really tired. "I'm going back to sleep. My head started hurting again when she yelled."

Krystal chuckled. "Of course, I understand. Goodnight, Ren."

I settled myself in the bed, ignoring the fact that the term "Good night" wouldn't really apply here. My head soon felt heavy as I replied tiredly. "Goodnight, Kris. Goodnight, Nate."

"Oooh, he came up with little nicknames for us. Isn't that cute?" I barley heard her though, as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

My dreams were empty, and I could only wonder why.

_END FLASHBACK_

I eventually came to learn that Kris was 'barren' and couldn't have cubs of her own. So she adopted them.

Krystal and Celia's mom, Faith, were the best of friends. On her death-bed the Leafeon had whispered to the Glaceon that if the child were to be a boy then his name was going to be Cedric. If it were a girl then her name would be Celia. Celia once told me that she treasures her name because it is the only thing her mother gave to her personally.

Celia really has matured since the day we met. It's hard to believe that she was once a super hyper little ball of fur that nearly drove me insane. Although I do miss those days; she does have her playful moments now and then.

It was quiet. She had stopped crying. Sometime in my daze, Celia had wrapped her forelegs around my neck and started hugging me tightly, as if it were the last time she'd ever see me. For all she knew, it probably was.

I didn't say anything about being nearly choked to death, but instead returned the hug. Moments like this are rare and I cherish every second. It's not often I get to show Celia any brotherly love. This, in a way, was my apology to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," she whispered into my ear.

"What is it?"

"I sometimes hear you humming to yourself when you go to sleep. I like the tune; it's nice and soothing. What is it?"

I smiled lightly. Memories of the past coming back to me, bringing with them a warm feeling as well as a wave of sadness. "It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me at night. I usually sing it to myself. It's a way for me to keep her alive in my heart."

"Oh… would you mind singing it for me?"

_I don't know. It's kind of a personal thing. _"Someday I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."Wow. Kris is right, I do make a lot of promises. I guess it's just me trying to make others happy… whatever good it'll do.

We lay there for a while longer, enjoying the bonding moment. Eventually the sky started turning a purple-pinkish color as the sun was rising.

Celia got off of me and I sat up, stretching the stiffness out of my legs. "We should probably be getting back home. Mom might have something for that," she said, pointing to the claw marks on my cheek where fresh blood was still dripping.

I sighed."I'm sorry."

She smiled."I know you are, but you deserved it." She turned around and whipped her tail in my face. "Come on, Mom might be worried."

I nodded and looked towards the sky. "I'll be there in a little." I heard her walking away and sighed.

I stared up at the bright orange sky, looking at something that was hidden well beyond my vision. "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

I still wonder if they are watching over me or not. But I do know that I'll see them again… one day.

I turned around and followed Celia back to the den, thinking about death… thinking about love… thinking about life.

**Well, that's it. Again, I apologize and I hope that this chapter makes up for my mistake. Let me know what you all think, but then again, it probably doesn't even matter anymore... see you all later.**

**-Dusk**


	3. Friends

**Hey there to all my fans! Which I hate to say, isn't very much. I have come back to you with chapter three, as promised. Remember Ruby being mentioned in the last chapter? Who am I kidding, of course you do! Celia wouldn't stop talking about the girl. Well, you'll get to know her a bit more in this chapter, as well as a couple of other characters. Hooray!**

Chapter 3: Friends

Krystal shrieked when we got back. She immediately rushed over to inspect where the blood on my cheek was coming from. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

Celia walked over to a pile of Oran berries, picked one out for herself, and sat down to eat. "I did. I made sure to cut _real _deep too."

"What?"

"He deserved it," she said through a mouthful of half chewed berry.

"Celia!"

"Don't get mad at her." I stopped Kris before she started going hysterical. "It was my fault."

She sighed and went to go fetch some kind of cream for the cuts. "You have to stop blaming yourself Ren."_ Why? Who else is there to blame?_

Krystal is a kind of… healer. She knows all kind of remedies and cures for different situations, which explains how she was practically able to bring me back from death that fateful day.

Under her guidance I have learned a lot of useful things that could help me to stay alive when I eventually leave here. Things like what effects a Sitrus Berry has on the body or how to heat a mixture of herbs that can cure poisoning.

The ointment stung as it was applied, but I didn't mind. I had suffered through worse.

"I think you should leave it. It makes him look cool" Celia walked over and smiled."Your girlfriend likes cool things, right?"

_Ah, there's the Celia I know and love._"She's not my girlfriend," I said, slightly annoyed. "And I don't want to be 'cool' I never wanted to be 'cool'"

She laughed."Then do more of what you did that one time. You freaked everyone out. I swear people were whispering rumors about you non-stop." I think she's talking about my first day of school here.

_FLASH_

A couple of days in recovery and I was finally able to walk around without anything hurting too much. A trip to a nearby river to wash off any dirt and grime, and my pelt actually looked presentable. You'd never guess I escaped certain death a while back.

We had a breakfast of a small assortment of berries. The entire time Celia had been blabbering on about me and that Ruby girl. "– and I had brought over a couple of times, but you were always asleep."

"Wait. You're telling me that you brought her over here to watch me sleep?"_ What is wrong with this girl?_

"No. I intended for you two to talk, but you would be sleeping. I tried to wake you up, but you would always shrug it off." And then her face lit up. "He's going to school with me today, right Mom?"

Krystal nodded. "Speaking of which, you two should get going, lest you be late."

"I'll take him! Come on, Ren."

I turned to Krystal. "Do I really have to go?" she made a gesture with her head that implied I had to leave.

Celia led me out of the cave past two tall trees. I gazed up at the oaks as we passed by. The branches on them were so high up that they seemed to touch the clouds. It made me wonder how little we all were compared to whatever power lay up in the skies, looking down upon us all.

Beyond the two trees was an open field. The horizon was crested with rolling hills and bright green grass.

There were a bunch of Eevee in the field. Most were in groups of two or more. They were talking amongst themselves, passing time, waiting for classes to start.

Celia wandered off to go find someone in the crowd. I figured that I wasn't welcome anywhere so I picked a spot that was a good distance away from the rest of the group to lie down.

As I was walking, I noticed that a few heads turned my way. I paid it no mind and ignored them. What interest would anyone have in me anyway? They would all start jeer at me and accuse me of being a monster behind my back. I'm sure some things wouldn't change.

Stopping, I remembered that this isn't my old home. Nobody knows my birth parents. Nobody knows what I am. Nobody can accuse me of anything.

I continued walking and eventually got to a spot where I could lay down in peace. Closing my eyes, I was able to drown out all the chatter so that I was only aware I of myself and the grass around me.

"H-hello."I opened an eye. A female Eevee was standing a ways off. She looked over her shoulder at a group of other girls who were giggling and whispering to each other.

"Umm… hi," I said, a little uneasy. She was directing her gaze between me and the floor with a little smile on her face while tracing little circles in the grass.

"Bye." She bounded back towards the girls, where she was met with little squeals and giggles. They were throwing a few glances my way and I was left to wonder what just happened.

"Uh… bye?" Some of the guys were looking at me if I was a god. They started whispering amongst themselves. I picked up some harsh and amazed tones. One of them stared me down and sneered as our gazes met.

"There he is!" Celia walked over to me. "What's up?"

"I don't know, but I think someone's girlfriend just flirted with me… can you tell me what's going on?"

She looked around and laughed. "Well, first of all you're new here. People would expect you to try and fit in. Look at you. What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I prefer to be by myself. That's how it's always been, and that's how I'd like it to stay."

"And they think it's cool that you don't care for your opinion. Secondly, it's like I said, you're cute. The girls find you adorable." As if to prove her point, a chorus of giggles started up again.

"I don't like all the attention..."

She smiled."Get used to it."

"Uh… excuse me?" There was an Eevee behind Celia and she looked as if she didn't really want to be here. "What did you need me for again?"

"Oh yeah, Ren, this is Ruby." _Oh no._

"His name is Ren?" Ruby looked at me and smiled. "I like your name."

"Uh…thanks. Yours is good too."

"Really? It's nothing special. You know, you look a lot more different without the blood. It kinda scared me to see you like that."

"Umm…okay."

"Celia talks about you a lot. She says your parents are dead. Is that true?" I nodded."Oh… she also talked about how you said I sounded like a wonderful girl and wanted to get to know me better."

"What! I never said… Celia!"

She gave me innocent eyes and a smile that would almost have made me forgive her, had she been my real sister. "I didn't do anything, big bwother"

I sighed and laid my head back down. "I swear to Arceus, you're big mouth is going to get me into trouble one day."

Ruby laughed. "You two are a perfect example of what a brother and sister should be like. I wish it was like that with me and Jace."

"Jace?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's real protective of me. In fact, knowing him, he's bound to show up right about–"

"So you're the punk who's been putting claims on my sister."

"–now"

An Eevee that I assumed to be Jace was staring at me angrily. His eyes narrowed and teeth bared. It would have scared me, had my family not been massacred days ago.

"Listen buddy I–"

"I'm not your buddy_, buddy. _You've got some nerve talkin' to my little sis." _Man, was I right about Celia's mouth getting me into trouble. Maybe a little sooner than I expected, but nevertheless, it happened._

"Jace, drop the act."

"What act?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"There is no act. I'm pissed off and this little prick is going to eat dirt."

"Jace, leave him alone."

"Why?"

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did, he talked to you."

"I talked to him."

"And he responded. Maybe after I'm through with him he can learn how to keep his mouth shut… considering I don't break it first."

"Look, I don't even like him that way. No harm done right?"

"Not yet."

Things seemed to be heating up, so I stepped in. "Look, for what it's worth I–"

Jace growled. "Shut up."

_That's it._ "No… you shut up."

"What's that?"

"You heard me."

"Ya got something to say, punk?"

I got up and stared him straight in the eye. "Yeah, I do. For one thing, I don't even like your sister. That's just something this one said." I pointed a paw at Celia. "Secondly, do you honestly think you scare me? My entire pack was killed. My Teacher was slaughtered before my very eyes. I _barely_ managed to escape with my life. What did I do? I went back the very next day and accepted fate. Dead bodies were everywhere. There wasn't a spot on the ground that wasn't covered in blood. You think you're tough? I came close to death! If I can avoid being killed, then I can sure as hell stand up to an annoying prick like you without a problem!"

By now everyone had grown quiet. I don't care. It doesn't matter. Let them listen. Let them know what I've been through.

"I will never see my parents again. I wish I could wake up to hear my mother's loving voice. I wish I could go to sleep knowing my father is there to protect me. I wish I could tell them that I loved them one last time. I envy you. The things you take for granted are the things I would kill for. A mother's kiss. A simple talk with father. Even being yelled at for misbehaving. As long as they're still alive… _I love you…_ three simple words I would kill to hear from my parents again."

_He doesn't know me. Everyone here would never understand how I feel. Why do I even bother?_ I dropped my voice to a whisper so only he could hear. "Do you know what it feels like to have everything you've ever known, everything you've ever loved, taken away from you? It feels like nothing you would even begin to understand. My life is a living hell. I am tormented every single day. People like you can't say or do anything to make me feel any worse because I am dead inside. You make me sick. I could kill you and treat it like a normal thing. You mean nothing to me."

I raised my voice again. "I don't care what you think of me or who I am. All I want is to be left alone, with time to myself to think about what kind of hell life really is. So once again, I ask. Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?"

I sneered at him and walked away. Everyone's eyes were trained on me. I could feel them, accusing, amazed, giving me more of a reason to hate them for nothing they've done.

As soon as I reached a good distance away from them, I dropped on the ground, curled into myself, and shut my eyes tight.

First day at school and I'm already the guy on everyone's mind._ Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Oh, yeah that's right… I was born._ _Arceus hates me and the world could never be more unfair._

All the Eevee went back to talking. Some talking about me, most whispering to each other about how what I did was the saddest thing they've seen. The guys thought I was weak. The girls felt sorry for me. I really am an orphan. My parents are really dead. I'm Celia's new brother. Me, Me, Me, it's all about me.

I just wanted to drown them out. I wanted to die and maybe then I would be free. Maybe I wouldn't have made a fool of myself in front of the entire class. Maybe they wouldn't be talking about me right now… maybe, just maybe.

I hear paw steps rustle the grass nearby. "Sorry." I didn't even bother looking up. He wasn't worth the effort. "Ruby's my sister, and I'm just looking out for her. I'm just trying to make sure no one hurts her. I just want to make sure that whoever she chooses as a mate is right for her. And I wanted to apologize for how I acted with you. I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself… so, sorry."

"Look, I know Ruby is making you apologize and that you don't really mean what you're saying. If it's all the same to you, then go back to treating me like dirt. I don't even care anymore."

It was quiet between us. "Your parents really are dead, aren't they?"

"Oh, gee, what gave it away, my little outburst? Or is it the fact that I am adopted as of now?" This guy is getting on my nerves. I hate him. Why is he even talking to me? I'm worthless. Pathetic.

"When I heard Celia talk about your parents, I thought she was lying," he admits. I hear him scuffle at the ground with his paw. He's ashamed.

"Oh, right, she lies about my dead parents, but when it comes to me liking your sister,_ who I barely even know,_ you just have to hunt me down."

"I was a jerk. I know. But I was just trying to protect Ruby. I really am sorry. You understand don't you?"

…yes.

"Yeah, I do. The night we were attacked, my mom died trying to protect me. Love can do things to people. I just wish that I could have defended her. Maybe she wouldn't be dead now. I blame myself. Every second I'm alive is another she isn't… and I hate myself for it." My eyes stayed on the grass opposite the direction of him. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear this."

"… We got off on the wrong paw earlier. The name's Jace."

I looked over at him. He had his paw held out to me as if he was expecting me to shake. I did. "Ren."

_Am I actually making a friend? I've never had one before. It feels… strange._

"I'd like you to get to know the real me, not the jerk you saw earlier. Come on, I might even introduce you to a few guys I know."

I smiled and followed him back to Celia and Ruby. Things were going to get different, might as well get used to it.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I don't really think that's a good idea. You know Jace pushed me too far. I couldn't have controlled my outburst."

"Hey, I'm just saying. You don't want to be cool? Fine by me." She brushed passed me and headed over to the field. "Come on, you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You're smiling," she teased in a sing-song voice.

"Have fun you two," Kris called out after us.

"I will," Celia reassured. Although, I'm sure she meant more at my expense than anything else.

Considering how close we live to the field, we got there in under a minute. The teacher, as usual, was late.

Some of the Eevee stopped talking and looked my way as we arrived. One in particular I noticed.

"Reeeeen!"she called out, making sure to drawl out the 'e' sound in my name. I always loved how she did that. She walked over with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Ruby, how's–"

"Am I fat?"she quickly interjected, then raised her eyebrows, pouted, and tilted her head in the most adorable way. _Oh Arceus, why me?_

The question caught me off guard and I was a stuttering mess for about a few seconds before I could regain my composure.

"No, of course not, you're beautiful." _agh, why'd I say that? Oh, gods, now she's looking at me funny. Quick, say something you idiot!_ "Why do you ask?"

She blushed a little and looked over to a group of girls. "Cynthia keeps calling me 'Snorlax Butt'."

There were three girls. The leader of the group, Cynthia, waved at me and tried to make it look cute, but only succeeded in making me angry.

Of the three in the group, Cynthia was the only one who picks on Ruby, throwing various insults and comments her way every now and again.

Cynthia is one of the few girls that doesn't try to hide her feelings for me, always flirting, always teasing, whispering the kinds of things into my ear that make me blush and stammer. Not that I like her. Almost every girl seems to have that effect on me. I guess I'm just shy, or even uncomfortable when one of them winks at me or glances my way, even for a few fleeting seconds. My guess as to why she picks on Ruby is because she's jealous, envious, and cruel hearted. Unfortunately for her, I don't really do bullies.

The other two girls were known as Cream and Ginger. I kinda like how their names don't match, unlike other twins, where the parents feel the need to name one Mack and the other Zack. Ugh. Yes, they were twins, and what's most important is that they aren't mean to Ruby like Cynthia is. I've even seen them trying to talk her out of messing with Ruby once. I thanked them and they instantly tried to conceal their blushes, surprised I would even speak to them.

I like the two better than Cynthia, but not enough to hang around with them. I'm sure I could get to know them better if they weren't influenced by Cynthia, but that's just not possible now. They really are good girls, but she isn't.

"Don't mind her, Ruby. She's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, she thinks she's better than you. She thinks that she deserves to be talking to me right now. But in all truth, she's not worth the effort. I won't give her the satisfaction of being near me."

She smiled and looked at me fondly. "You always know what to say."

And then I got lost in her eyes; a beautiful, glossy brown that always seems to sparkle.

Ruby, she's not like the other girls. She has no attraction to me whatsoever. I had always wondered why. She only saw me as myself, never once looked at me as if I was a piece of eye candy. She never saw me as a strong male, worthy of being her mate. I was just a friend to her, and I would be nothing more… just a friend.

I respect Ruby and I'm really glad I got to know her. She's sweet, kind, understanding, reliable, and… beautiful. I think I may even be in love with her… she doesn't feel the same way. I just know it. To her, I'm just a friend… I'm just a friend.

"Aww… don't you two look cute together." I felt my face burning as I looked at Celia. I had forgotten she was there. She was smiling and tilting her head as if she was admiring us. I will never hear the end of this.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said, barley managing to keep my usual undisturbed tone of voice.

"Celia, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like your brother?" Ruby was frowning and staring at Celia angrily. _She's adorable even when she's mad… agh! I've got to stop thinking like this!_

Celia smiled. "You can say that as long as you like, but you know he's irresistible."She then turned to me. "And you–"

"Yeah, yeah– hold that thought," I cut her off and crouched low to the ground as an Eevee went flying over my head.

He landed next to Ruby and turned to look at me in bewilderment. "How do you always do that?"

I got up and informed him on his problems. "You move the grass around a lot, your steps are too loud, you're breathing heavily, and you hesitate before you jump."

Jace scoffed. "Like you could do any better."

"Dude, don't go there. You're not as good as I am."

"Yeah, right I'd like to see you prove – Ren? Where'd you go?" he looked around wildly, failing to notice I had snuck around behind him and hid in his blind spot.

The girls giggled at his stupidity. "What?"_ here's what._ I pounced on his back, pinned him to the ground, leaned down, and whispered into his ear. "Stealth is my thing."

"Hey, you guys start wrestling without me?"

I looked up and saw another Eevee. He had apparently just arrived.

I didn't have time to respond before Christian tackled me off of Jace and we went rolling across the ground. Jace joined into the scuffle shortly afterwards and it was on. I heard Ruby mutter to herself "Boys" and I could feel, more than see, the shake of her head through the mass of brown fur that surrounded me.

"Okay boys, break it up." I looked up with a bit of Christian's ear it my mouth to find that Ruby was staring at us sternly. It was kinda scary how she could find it in herself to look like a strict teacher, yet cute at the same time.

At her words, Jace jumped off my back and I relented my assault on Christian, who was struggling beneath our combined weights.

"Well, the whole group's here," Celia said. Yup. "The whole group" being me, Celia, Ruby, Jace, and Christian.

If you're wondering where Christian came into the story, then it can all be summed up by saying that Jace had introduced me to some of his friends. Some of them rejected me, or I rejected them first in self defense. Christian was the only one that stuck. He's a respectable guy all in all.

Jace and I have grown to become really good friends. He was actually a really cool guy and only acted like a jerk that one time to protect Ruby from boys who would probably only end up hurting her. Which may have been me back then. Because of Jace, most guys see Ruby as "Off limits" and tend not to disturb her. Jace trusts me though, but I find it strange that he trusts me _enough_ to be around Ruby… alone.

I feel uncomfortable knowing Jace has nothing between me and Ruby. He knows I don't mean any harm and that I wouldn't even think of trying anything while he was away, but I just don't feel right about it.

"Settle down now children, settle down." Ah, the teacher is here.

A Noctowl touched down in the center of everyone. Nobody knows his real name, but he goes by Mister B, or Sir.

"Terribly sorry I'm late. Now, would everybody take their seats?" everyone sat down in front of the old owl. Boys and Girls in separate groups, as it had always been with him around. Class had officially begun.

Not really being much of a morning person myself, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness as the teacher droned on about some historical event I was all too familiar with.

* * *

"Well, Ren, seeing as how you slept through the entire lesson, would you care to repeat back to me what I have just finished informing the rest of the class?"

"Huh?" I cracked an eye open and saw Mister B staring at me with calm eyes. He wore a smile on his face, uh… well, as much a smile one can have with a beak.

_Doesn't he ever learn?_ I closed my eye again, smiled to myself, and rolled onto my back lazily.

"Well, I do remember you saying something about the origin of our evolution."

"Yes, what about it?" he urged me on. Oh, this is going to be fun.

My smile grew wider. "Before all time, Pokémon like us were unaware of our true potential. We had no qualities that would distinguish ourselves from others. Being a Normal Type wouldn't help either, and those with an elemental type would look down on us as inferior beings who had no right to exist.

"One day, the great one known as Arceus decided that a lesson was in order. He descended upon the land and called forth one Pokémon of each elemental type, excluding normal. He gave to these individuals a plate that corresponded to their element and told them to handle it with care, for its powers may prove too great for one to possess. Before departing, his message was that he wished for the plates to be used to reinforce peace throughout the land."

I yawned."Peace was maintained for many years to come, but eventually, those that were gifted with the plates began to fight amongst each other, claiming that they each wanted the plates for themselves. Soon alliances were formed and peace was replaced by war. There were two factions in the war: The Alliance of Fang, and The Alliance of Claw."

I sat up and grinned at the look on the old owl's face. "The Alliance of Claw harbored dark, fighting, rock, fire, flying, grass, ground, and electric types, while The Alliance of Fang took in Ice, poison, dragon, ghost, bug, water, psychic, and steel types. Those with dual types could choose which faction to align themselves with. The same rule applied for normal types, but they mostly remained neutral.

"War raged on for as long as any could remember, until one day the Factions planned an all-out attack on each other. Any Pokémon currently residing in a faction had to join the battle. Whether they were young or old, none were spared."

I thought back to the lessons I had with my old Espeon teacher and was almost grateful that he had such an interest in history. "There was a great amount of blood spilled that day. And in the midst of battle, Arceus himself descended upon the land. He said that he was disappointed in those he granted the elemental plates, and took back the plates from them. They protested and decided to attack the god like the fools they were. Arceus struck them all down in one swift movement.

He called forth a Normal Type, who happened to be an Eevee – one of the most disrespected Pokémon ever. He chose this Eevee in particular because his heart wasn't influenced by the corruption that had spread through power. The Eevee had also tried to negotiate with the two factions and work out a way to settle this war without any more fighting, without success, of course. But he tried nevertheless, which showed his good intentions. As a reward, Arceus granted him and his kind several elemental abilities: of which were electric, water, ice, grass, psychic, fire, and dark.

"Arceus then retreated back to the skies, taking with him the elemental plates and wishing the land peace forever more."

I smiled at the look on my teacher's face. "And that's pretty much the sum of things. Did I miss anything sir?"

It took him a moment to come over his surprise. He eventually shook his head and blinked rapidly. "You did leave out the part about the young Eevee's evolution, but I'm sure that's irrelevant to the cause. I swear, Ren, in all my time with you in my class; I will never understand how you do that."

"In my defense, just because I'm asleep, doesn't mean that my ears stop working." Truth be told, Mister Yin liked to drill history lessons into our young minds. I never thought one day they would ever come in handy.

The owl chuckled and slowly shook his head. "Very well then, class dismissed."

All Eevee dispersed and went their own separate ways; some heading back home and some just hanging out here for a while.

I usually spend my downtime out here in the field. Jace stays behind on some rare occasions. Christian always heads back home because his mother worries about him. Celia stays behind to talk to Ruby. Ruby stays behind to watch the sunset.

She usually asks me to watch it with her. I always say yes. Even on that first day. I had never really known what the sunset looked like; all I knew was that the sky changed colors during the day and into the night. I had always wanted to see it, so I said yes. I had thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I enjoy the sunset… even more when Ruby is with me… when we watch it together…

I snapped out of my daze just as Mister B was getting ready to leave. "Wait! Sir!" I hastily rushed over and he turned to me in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to ask you something."

He nodded."Go ahead"

"How is it that you are awake in the mornings?"

He smiled…umm… beaked? "And what might I ask has made you curious as to want to know why?"

"… well, you've noticed I fall asleep during the morning?" he nodded. "I'm kind of an…insomniac."

He grunted in amusement. "Having trouble falling asleep, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, if you must know, then who am I – as a teacher – to fail to inform you."

He spread his wing to settle into a more comfortable position. "I do not see night and day as – well, night and day. I see it as time."

"Time?"

"Yes, you see – one can use time, but few can manipulate it. If you can fool your internal clock, then you can withstand any hour of the day – or night – with out exhaustion. For example, I am off to take a nap now so that I may be awake, come nightfall. Sometimeduring the night I will take another nap so that I can be awake in the early hours of the morning. Although I am having trouble waking up, it's nothing I can't fix. I don't _have _to sleep in the mornings, I just _can._ Do you understand."

"I think so. The concept of night and day can be seen as time. I can use time to fool my instincts so that I can be awake at any time of day… or night. So I could _try_ staying awake every morning during classes and go to sleep at night. And maybe switch it around every now and then so my body can't tell the difference between night and day?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Sir."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

He flew into the forest as Jace and Christian walked over to me.

"How do you do that?" Jace asked me, a stupid look on his face.

"Do what?"

"…Everything."

"I dunno, I guess I was just born that way."

"How, stupidly?" he joked.

"Hey, at least I'm smarter than you."

He laughed."Whatever dude, I don't think I can pull off a stunt like that. Did you see the look in Mister B's eyes when you outright explained the entire speech to him? That kind of stuff is priceless. I swear, man, you summed up five hours of the most boring speech the old dude has ever given us, in five seconds."

Christian walked by, "Yeah, that was cool, I gotta get going home now. Mom's expecting me." I saw a cut above his ear that was bleeding a little bit and stopped him.

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Hm? Oh, when we were wrestling earlier before the teach showed up."

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah, you bit me pretty hard…"

"oh, I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay dude, were cool."

"Why don't you stop by my place on your way home? I'm sure Kris could heal that right up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I reassured him. "Besides, we're friends. It's what we do. We look out for each other. Also, I wouldn't want your mom killing me over a little scratch."

He laughed as he walked off. "Sure, bro. See you guys tomorrow."

Me and Jace talked to pass the time – him obviously not wanting to go home and me not knowing what else to do with my spare time. We talked about little things –like how I could help him with his stealth techniques and how he could "help"me get a date. Then I told him off about him not having anyone chasing after his tail and he told me off about being a complete chick magnet and not leaving any girls for him.

We laughed. We joked. We fought… just two friends enjoying each other's company.

The sun started to set and it was nearing that time of day when Jace had to go home. His face turned serious and he asked me a question just out of the blue.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

The question took me off guard, yet I didn't falter or do anything that would obviously show my surprise. And I thought to myself._ Why can't I lie? It's not so hard. Just toss around a few words mixed in with the truth. It's not so hard. It's not hard at all._

I sighed and looked over to where Ruby would hang out with Celia in the shade of one of the many trees. They were too far away for me to hear their conversation, but something funny must have been said because Ruby laughed.

I caught myself admiring her smile. It made me warm inside to see her happy. I would do anything to keep her that way.

_Why can't I lie?_

"Yeah, you gonna beat me up or what?"

He smiled."No. if it came down to it actually, I wouldn't mind you and Ruby being together. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Keep her safe."

I looked back at Ruby and saw that beautiful smile of hers. "I will. When the day comes I'll protect her from even myself. Just don't tell her I love her… please?"

He laughed."Don't worry Ren, your secret's safe with me."

I shook my head. "She doesn't even feel the same way about me though."

"Don't worry about that, she'll come around eventually. I know her. Besides, it's not as if any other guy would bother her with me around." He got up and stretched."I'll be going back home now. Need to get some sleep. Take good care of her, buddy."

"I will," I assured him as he walked off and disappeared through the underbrush, heading back to his place. I felt better liking Ruby with his blessing. As long as he's okay with it, then there's nothing weird between us. We could still be friends... for a few days more.

I rolled on my back and watched the clouds float by. I started to think about my life so far and what I've amounted to. I like to think when I'm alone. It helps get my mind off of certain things and onto others. I recommend thinking as a past-time. It's enjoyable.

The sky was starting to turn a beautiful shade of red when I heard my sister's voice. "I'm going home now, Ren. Sunsets aren't really my thing." I took my eyes off the sky and looked at Celia, nodding once and she ran off towards the two tall oaks in the distance.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" she called over her shoulder.

I sat up and yelled back at her. "She's not my girlfriend!"

I heard her giggles even at the distance we were at and sighed.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me, Ren?" Ruby was standing there with smile on her face. At the end of every day, the question awaited me. I said yes the first time to see what the sunset looked like.

I nodded. "Sure." Now I say yes just to be with her.

Trying to keep my heart from breaking through my chest, I sat down next to Ruby and faced the horizon.

I felt…complete, being here with the one I loved. She doesn't feel the same way about me though. I know that for a fact. She likes me, but she doesn't love me. How would she even react if she knew I wanted to be an Umbreon. Surely she'd cast me off to the side without a second thought…but maybe she wouldn't. Maybe, just maybe. But even now, just sitting here with her: I'm lying to myself. I'm only going to end up hurt, but I can't help it. I'd do anything to keep moments like this alive.

We watched as the sky lit up with vibrant shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. I tried to keep my eyes on the setting sun and tried hard not to look at Ruby. I didn't need to see her to appreciate her beauty though. Her presence was enough.

Eventually, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and the bright colors fled the sky as it turned black and filled with stars.

"That was fun…" Ruby smiled. "I'll be going home now."

I got up to follow her. "I'll come with you." She gave me a suspicious look. "Oh, no it's not what you think. I-I promised Jace that I would protect you when he isn't around. And I know that I've never really walked you home before, but Jace _has_ brought me over a couple of times so I know where it is. It's no trouble for me really, even though there isn't anything to protect you from out here. But if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind. It's nice to have some company," she said as she continued walking."Actually, I know it sounds kinda stupid, but I'm a little afraid of the dark."

I smiled."It's not stupid. If anything, it's almost natural. But I don't see what there is to be afraid of."

She looked around nervously. "Are you kidding? There's everything to be afraid of. There are all these shadows. It's dark, I can't see very well, and I always get the feeling that something is watching me. And it feels a little… _evil._" She shuddered and pressed herself against me. "So why aren't you scared of the dark?"

I took comfort in how close she was to me. I knew that she pressed against me because she was scared. But I was here to protect her from the "evil" darkness. I was the only one she could turn to in this moment. She needs me… and I need her.

"I'm not so much scared of the dark as I am scared of you. There's always something beautiful hidden everything. The night is beautiful for its moon and the day is beautiful for its sun. The clouds in the morning are like the stars at night: always changing and always different. It may be darker at night, but it's the same world."

Ruby was quiet for a moment. "When you put it that way I guess it is a little silly for me to be scared at night. But, still…"

Something rustled in the trees nearby, causing Ruby to shriek and take cover behind me. I looked up into the branches and smiled. "Hey, Ruby, relax. It's just an owl."

She looked around, still hiding behind me. I admit she looked a little cute. "R-really?"she asked, a little bit of fear still in her voice.

"Yeah, look" I pointed up into the tree and she followed my gaze as we looked up at a very familiar Noctowl. "Hey, Mister B!" I called up into the trees.

The old owl hooted in amusement. "Hello, Ren, how goes the night?"

"It's fine," I called back. "I'm just walking Ruby home."

He bobbed his head. "And what of your sleeping problems?"

"I'm working on it."

Mister B. flapped his wings. "That's good, I'll be off then." He took off and flew into the night. Several leaves falling to the ground in his wake.

I looked back at Ruby and smiled. "There's nothing to be scared of."

I couldn't see her very well in the darkness, but I'm sure she blushed, embarrassed by how she got scared by one of our teachers. "I don't know... t-that was kinda scary."

"Oh, I'm sure it was. There's nothing scarier than Mister B's face. I was a little terrified, even."

She laughed. A beautiful sound. "I guess you're right. But that doesn't stop it from being dark."

"Hey, don't worry. If anything even remotely dangerous comes after us in this darkness, I'll be here to protect you."

She seemed to gain a little bit of confidence in me and could at least walk several yards without screaming at the slightest sound. She mostly stayed close to me though. I was her protector. I was safe.

After a while she spoke. "So, you said you promised Jace you would protect me?"

I was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Why?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer that. It's not like I could easily say _"Because I love you and it would kill me to see you hurt in any way."_ No, instead I settled for a more decent approach.

"Because I know how much he cares about you. I figured that it wouldn't be so hard to serve as your body guard for a while. But considering how even the wind frightens you, it seems that I have to protect you from everything, which won't make my job any easier by the way."

"Hey," she whined. "That bush was particularly noisy. I thought that there was a snake in there or something."

_Snake._ I shuddered at the horrible sensation crawling up my spine – or more accurately, slithering up my spine._ Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

I let out a breath. I hate snakes. "So," ruby said. "Do you make promises often?"

I thought back to Kris's words the other night. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Have you kept all of them?"

"So far, yes. If I make a promise, then I intend to keep it."

She looked at me. "So if you made me a promise right now, you would see it through to the end?" I nodded. She smiled. "That's nice."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Eventually we came to a break in the woods. Inside, Jace was already asleep and Ruby's mother and father were having a conversation about something.

"Well, this is it." Ruby smiled at me. "I usually walk all the way over here in fear. What with the dark and all… thanks for everything, Ren. You're such a good friend."

I smiled and nodded. _Just a friend. Always a friend._ "See you tomorrow."

I turned around and headed back. I didn't walk far before smiling after hearing a frustrated Ruby shout at her parents,"He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

So here I am: Sitting in the field. Staring up at the sky, and reflecting on my day.

"_We're friends. It's what we do. We look out for each other."_

"_Take good care of her, buddy."_

"_You're such a good friend."_

_Friend._ The word sounds strange to me even now. _Would they even look at me the same way in a couple of days? I doubt it. I'll be a monster by then._

Staring up at the moon on this beautiful night, I wondered to myself, _Sure I had friends, but for how much longer?_

**Sorry if it was a little short. I may come back and edit it sometime later to fix that little problem. Oh well, see you all next time!**

–**Dusk**


	4. Hero

**You all are probably thinking that now because it's Summer, my updates would be rolling in every day after. I hate to say, but that is not the case. My sister has taken it upon herself to officially declare my laptop as hers. She slaves the day away talking to her friends on FaceBook and flirting with guys left and right *shudders*. My writing time is greatly reduced by this factor, and I apologize for having been forced to make you all wait. In this chapter, I take a crack at this "3rd person" thing. Let me know what you all think. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 4: Hero

Another uneventful day at school. Somehow, I managed to stay awake and the teacher was impressed, if not a little suspicious.

After class was over, Jace and Ruby had left, saying that they had to help their parents out with... something. I can't remember right now.

Celia had left a little while ago, claiming that she needed to take an herbs lesson with Kris. She had offered me to join her,but I knew enough about potions and cures to keep me alive, so I politely declined.

Christian went off not long after, saying that his mother would be worried or something of the like. I told him that I understood and he walked off without another word.

The only ones left in the field now were me and a few of my... admirers.

It was hard to rest with the girls watching me, and I knew they were watching me because every time I would crack an eye open and look their way, they would immediately advert their gazes and pretend that they weren't staring at me intently only a few seconds ago. The moment my eye closed and I settled myself, the hushed giggles and whispers started up.

I sighed and somehow managed to tune out the girls. I needed to sleep, now.

* * *

It's quiet. The trees around me are eerie and foreboding. There's a path. I don't know where it leads, but it feels... important. As I started to walk, something inside of me stirred. Whether it did in anticipation or fear, I didn't know.

The shadows are still. Silent, and unmoving, but it feels as if they want me. It feels as if they want to grab me and hold me in the darkness. Hold me down until I stop thrashing and can no longer see. Until I choke on the ever surrounding mass that is the dark of this even darker forest. Until I become theirs.

I ignore the feelings that tell me to run away from this place. Because I have to follow the path that leads to... somewhere. Somewhere important. If I turn back now, then the shadows will have me. I will become their slave and they will use me for whatever they want. I won't let it happen. It's bad and frightening to think about what they have in store for me.

I continue to walk, the shadows reaching out to me, trying to grab any part of me and drag me down. They can't reach beyond the path, though. It is safe on the path. The path that leads to somewhere important.

I see a faint, blue light shining ahead of me. I start to run, eager to get into the light. The shadows notice my increase in speed and they seem to panic. They try even harder to grab me, and the path that I've been walking on slowly becomes more narrow by the second. Then I start to panic, running even faster as the shadows lick the edge of my path of safety, their smokey tendrils slowly start to pour in.

The light grows ever closer and the path is barley as wide as my tail. One of the shadows brushes against me and at that moment I feel every negative feeling in the world. Pain, misery, want, anger, torment, agony, depression, loss, despair, grief, spite, loneliness, regret ... I recoil in fear.

The light is close. I jump into it just as the shadows crash into the path, swallowing it up in the darkness like they wanted to do with me. The trees disappeared, the path is gone. Everything beyond the light is dark. A complete pitch black that I'm sure has no end. I turn away from the darkness, frightened by what I can't see.

I'm in a clearing. A moon shines overhead, bathing the surrounding area in a smooth, bright, blue light that gives off a mystical feeling. There are stars too. Millions of them shine down on me, making me feel insignificant.

There's a body of water that shines with a silver glow. I feel compelled to walk over to it. Looking into the crystalline liquid, I see another figure. His fur is as black as the midnight sky. His eyes are a deep, smooth, blood-red color. Several rings adorn his body, the one on his forehead glowing deeply with a pale, luminescent yellow.

I sat there, watching, waiting for the Umbreon to do anything, say anything. He stayed there, staring at me confusedly.

_I guess I have to do something._ I waved a paw over the water right over his face. He mirrored my movement.

"Hello?" The Umbreon spoke at the same time as me.

And then I realized the answer. It was a reflection. My reflection. The Umbreon in the water was... was me.

I slowly reached down into the lake to touch the smooth, clear liquid. Maybe something would happen if I was to disturb the image. As my paw neared the surface, I expected to feel the cool, wetness that was known as water. But when I touched the reflection, I felt another paw... his paw... my paw.

I gasped and sharply drew back. He copied me. I blinked at the Umbreon in the water... blinked at myself. His face expression changed from one of confusion to one of amusement. **"Ren."**

My heart almost stopped beating.

The Umbreon laughed. **"Do not be afraid, Ren. I am you, after all."**

"B-but you... I haven't evolved yet. I-I don't understand-"

"**Don't understand, then. Just accept it. All I want is to help you. But in order for that to happen, I need your trust and cooperation. Can I have your trust? Will you accept me?" **His voice was smooth, like ice. But it carried a hint of danger in it. Every one of my common senses was screaming at me to get away from the Umbreon. Because he was dangerous. Because he was worse than the shadows. But he sounded so nice, he offered me help. I don't know what for, but everybody needs a little help now and again.

I nodded slowly, staring at the Umbreon's eyes in a sort of daze. They seemed to shine with a hidden knowledge. He smiled. **"Good, very good. But now I need you to do one thing for me."**

"What's that?" I ask, transfixed by the Umbreon's gaze.

"**Wake up."**

"What?"

"**Wake up, Ren. Please, for the love of the gods, WAKE UP!**

* * *

"Hmm?"

"Ren, Ren! Get the hell up!"

I opened my eyes and blinked away the drowsiness. Jace was standing over me, a worried look plastered on his face. "Oh, hey Jace," I yawned. "What's up?"

"Dude, Ruby's in danger! She needs your help!" Without bothering to explain anything else, he turned and made a mad dash for the woods.

"Jace?"

"Come on, Man. Hurry the hell up!" He called over his shoulder

I got up and rushed after him. "Jace, this had better not be a joke! Because I swear, if it is, then you're coming out of this without a throat!"

He didn't seem to be bothered by my threat, but instead kept running as if he hadn't heard me in the first place. The forest flew by us in flashes of greens and browns. Everything seemed to blend in with itself to make one big blur that was supposed to be grass and trees and shrubs and dirt.

We had been running for what seemed like hours, but the hours were just minutes. I had trouble keeping up with Jace, he seemed make turns at every possible second. Not to mention that he was fast. And I mean _FAST. _Considering he was in training to be a Jolteon, it made sense that his speed would be exceptional.

I was beginning to question whether or not Jace actually knew where he was going before an earsplitting cry penetrated the blur that was the forest around us. I've never heard Ruby scream before, but there was no mistaking it. That was her.

"Ruby!"

"Jace, over here!" She sounded close. I started to run in the direction I thought I heard her voice come from. In my haste, I somehow managed to dash past Jace.

"Ren, stop!" Stop? But I had to help Ruby. Isn't that what he called me for? And now he wants me to stop? Ignoring Jace, I sped up, trying to get to Ruby as fast as I could.

Noticing I wasn't going to pay him any attention, Jace jumped on my back, sending us tumbling to the ground. I felt my fur drag along the dirt, collecting any amount of dust and grime the forest floor had to offer. We came to a stop and I turned to look over my shoulder at Jace, who was sitting on my back, catching his breath after sprinting for so long.

"Jace, what the hell!"

"Look." He pointed directly in front of me, seemingly breathless while doing so.

I turned to look where he was pointing and saw that the ground just fell away. Had I kept running for a few more seconds, I would have fallen off the edge and probably killed myself. I stared in shock, wondering how I hadn't noticed it before.

Another scream resounded throughout the area. It seemed to be coming from just over the ledge. "Ruby!"

"Ren?" her voice sounded surprised, yet hopeful, carrying an undertone of fear within in.

I pushed Jace off of me and looked over the ledge. The fall wasn't as bad as thought. It wouldn't kill you, but it would definitely hurt if you weren't careful.

Ruby was at the bottom in a wide, circular area. She was backed up against the curved wall with her paw held close to her chest. She had probably hurt it in the fall. She was looking up at me. I saw the fear in her eyes and was instantly frightened for the both of us. But I also saw a relief. I saw a hope.

I took the chance to scan the area around her, looking for any signs of a potential threat. I saw nothing apart from some rocks, a tree, a couple of boulders, and a lot of dirt. I then thought that it all was a joke, that they would plant this false sense of fear within me just to get a laugh. It hurt me even more to know that Ruby was in on it. I prepared to turn around and rip out Jace's throat when one of the rocks _moved._

The rocks in the area shifted and I realized that they were connected to each other to form a snake-like body. Looking closer, I saw that there were a pair of eyes on the biggest boulder. It was a pokémon, that was for sure, but I've never seen any one like it before.

The pokémon raised its head and roared. The ground around me shook from the sheer force its voice had. It picked up its tail and slammed it down at Ruby. She screamed and barely avoided being crushed.

Without thinking, I jumped down into the little area to join Ruby. My plan? I didn't have a plan. Did I need one? Hell no! That thing was going down! Because I didn't have a single rational thought floating around in my head, I let pure instinct take control of my actions.

"Hey, you! Leave her alone!"

The Pokémon turned and glared at me. I caught the feeling of anger resonating outwards from it before it roared and charged at me. Obviously, it wasn't a fan of others coming into its territory. Apparently, pure instinct is something that wants to kill me.

As it neared, I jumped and grabbed onto a wedge of rock that jutted out from the top of its head. The rock snake stopped and shook its head back and forth wildly. As much as I tried, it was impossible to maintain a strong grip and I was sent flying into the wall.

I felt the earth behind my back crack as I came into contact with it and fell onto the ground with a pained moan. Getting up slowly I ignored the aching feeling along the base of my spine. "Agh... damn that hurt." I shook it off as I saw the rock snake was charging at me. I jumped out of the way as it charged headfirst into the wall where I would have been. I took note of its rock-hard body and started to think of an effective move that might work against it. I went over the moves I knew.

Takedown. Nah, I'd only end up hurting myself, probably might come out of the ordeal with a concussion, too.

Quick attack. Same problem there. Although, I could use the speed to my advantage...

Iron tail. Ugh, I hate that move. It brings back painful memories...

_I watched as Mother flew into the tree. I heard a sickening crunch as she smashed into the trunk and fell to the floor. She didn't move afterwards. "Mommy!"_

but... it might work.

The rock snake pokémon pulled its head out of the earth, seemingly unfazed after smashing its head into a rock wall. It leaned down to glare at me and the hostility in its eyes was plain as day. It wanted me dead.

I had readied my Iron Tail the moment it pulled its head out of the wall and it was prepared now. I moved to strike it between the eyes. My tail came in contact with another iron-like substance, which happened to be a tail as well.

_This thing knew Iron tail, too? Arceus, what are the chances?_

I swung again... and again... and again and again and again. Each time my attack was blocked by the other pokémon's Iron tail, the two moves effectively canceling each other out. Who knew this thing was so smart?

I jumped back as its tail smashed into the ground where I had just been standing, Effectively avoiding being crushed.

_That's it._ I inwardly sighed to myself. _I told myself only to use it as a last resort or when in a dire situation. This scene seems to fit both. I... I have to use my trump card._

_FLASH_

"Oof!" I walked over and placed a paw on the fallen Eevee, surprised by how easily I beat him. Or maybe he let me win. I started to count off in my head.

1...2...3.

"Christian is unable to battle, therefore, Ren is the victor." The groups of students burst out in cheers and praises, some of the girls calling out my name in an excited passion.

I moved my paw off the Eevee as he stood up. "No hard feelings, right buddy?"

Christian brushed himself off. "Sure, sure, I just don't know why the teach had to pair me up with you.

I laughed as we walked back towards the group. "Maybe next time."

As we were walking, something seemed to go off in my mind. I stopped to gather myself. _Trump card... why does that sound familiar?_

"Yo, Ren, is everything okay?" I looked up to see that Christian had met up with Jace and they were talking about our battle.

"Yeah, everything's good. Just hold on, I'll be there in a while."

Instead of waiting for me to go over there, Jace walked over to me with Christian following close behind. "Man, that was an awesome battle. I think Christian almost had you that time."

"I did," Christian sulked, "Until he pulled off that Quick attack at the last second. One moment he's there, and the next, he's right behind me– ready to kick my ass in."

"Yeah, yeah, Guys that's real interesting, but could you please be quiet?"

"Why?" They both asked at the same time. "Jinks!" again, same time. "Double jinks! Triple jinks! Quadruple jin–"

"Guys!"

They laughed and bumped paws. "So, what's up?"

I sighed and closed my eyes in concentration, placing a paw on the side of my head. "I'm trying to learn a new move."

"Woah, what's it called?" Jace asked, a bit too eagerly.

I focused on the images floating around in my head. "Trump card."

Christian scoffed. "Sounds cheapy."

"Who knows," Jace grunted, "It could be cool."

"Yeah, right. You mean even more cool than watching a Magikarp flop around on land, trying to jump into a lake that isn't even a few feet away."

"Dude... that's not cool... it's sad."

"Exactly my point! This move could be just some sad excuse for an attack. It's probably as worthless as you are, amigo."

"You could be right... Hey!" Christian laughed at having been able to make Jace admit that he was worthless. My opinion on the subject?

"Both of you are idiots. You two know that Magikarp have an IQ challenging that of a rock's, so Christian, your statement just falls flat."

"This coming from the guy who apparently knows it all," Christian muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure it's not as lame as you make it sound. So what does the move do, Ren?" Jace asked.

I scowled at the both of them before closing my eyes again. The move known to me now as Trump Card floated around my mind, just barely reachable. "Apparently it gets stronger every time I use it."

A silent "Woah" from Christian and a "Ha" from Jace and I had enough. "Could you two please be quiet!"

"Okay." _Oh, no. _"Jinks! Double jinks! Trip–"

They both stopped, quickly realizing where they were headed. A quick "Sorry" from both of them and I could finally think straight.

_Okay. Trump card. It's a special attack. How do those work? I've only ever knew Physical attacks. Whatever, I guess I'll learn on the job. Now, I need to forget a move, but which one? Let's see, I know Quick attack, Takedown, Iron tail, and last resort._

_Last resort... I can only use that one if I've used all my other moves first. Considering I could take out everybody here in just one, it won't do me any good._

_Okay, trash it. Forget the name. Forget the form. Forget the thought. And... _I blinked open my eyes and slowly moved my paw away from my head. "It's done."

Jace was up in my face instantly. "Use it, use it, use it!"

I pushed him away. "No, it could be dangerous. I could probably hurt someone!"

He harrumphed and sat down in the grass. "You're no fun."

"I'll show you after battle class is over. Maybe on a rock or something," I promised, if anything to get him off my back.

"That sounds reasonable," Christian mused. "Better safe than sorry."

Just then, the teacher's voice boomed out, cutting off our conversation. "Could I please have Christian and Mido come up next?"

"Again?" Christian walked over to the front of the class and took up his position across from his opponent.

Class seemed to stretch on forever. During one of my fights, Jace had shouted out "Use it!" and I was almost tempted to try out my new move. But, of course, I had more common sense than others and decided against it.

As the day drew closer to its end, the teacher finally dismissed the class. "Okay everybody, that'll be it for the day. I hope you all studied your opponent's moves very carefully and devised a strategy of your own. Remember, mix it up! Don't be afraid to get a little creative. I'll see you all next time." and with that the Eevee dispersed.

Jace walked over to me wearing a stupid look on his face. Christian followed closely behind. "What?" I asked.

Jace narrowed his eyes. "You piss me off, that's what. When are we going to see this new move?"

"In a little. Just hold on, seriously."

I walked over to the teacher of our battle classes, a Machoke, with the other two following in my wake.

"Yo, Bruce, I need to talk to you about something."

The muscular blue reptilian, Bruce, as he prefer his students call him, was sitting crossed-legged as if he was meditating. He opened his eyes as we approached. "Yes, of course, anything for my star pupil. What do you need?"

"Well, I learned a new move after a battle with Christian, and I was wondering if you could tell me more about it."

He smiled. "And what may this move be called?"

"Trump Card."

The smile dropped from his face. "What did you say?"

I blinked and shuffled my paws uneasily. "Trump card. Is there something bad about that?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just that Eevee rarely learn that move. On top of that, it's very dangerous. I trust you not to use it during class.

I tossed an annoyed glance over my shoulder at Jace. "Don't worry sir, I won't. You have my word." Bruce fixed Jace with a knowing gaze, apparently I wasn't the only one who heard Jace's outburst.

"Now then, I'm sure you are curious as to what happens when you use this move, aren't you?"

"YES!" Jace called out. "We've been waiting all day."

Bruce laughed. "Of course, of course, follow me."

He stood up and walked towards the forest. Stopping near the edge of the woods, he picked a tree and banged his fist on the wood, looking up into the leaves, trying to see if any pokémon had made its home up there. He gave a satisfied grunt and stepped back.

Turning towards the field, he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted out, "OKAY EVERYBODY! GATHER 'ROUND!"

Any Eevee that were still present stopped their conversations and rushed over in a matter of seconds.

You see, Bruce is the kind of teacher who believes in discipline. If he catches you not paying attention during class or you don't do what he asks of you, then you got yourself a couple of extra hours of hard work after class is over. It varies from carrying logs back and forth from one location to another, to running laps on a set course with him yelling at you all the way to "Push yourself harder!". Never fall asleep in his class– That's one thing I learned the hard way.

"Okay everyone, Ren here is going to show you what an Eevee can accomplish when you work hard enough. You two," he gestured to Christian and Jace. " Step back."

They moved to join the others in the crowd. Bruce then turned to me. "Now, Ren. Concentrate. Focus all of your energy to a center point in your mind, then release it in a controlled burst."

I was thinking of saying something sharp, like "How can a burst of something be controlled?" but decided against it and just did what he said.

I closed my eyes and called up the move. _Trump card._ Instantly, a flash of warmth enveloped my body. It felt... amazing, like... like I could do anything I wanted. It felt like I could level mountains and raise valleys. It felt like power. I directed the flow of energy into my mind and moved it to the center of my eyes. And then I let it go. The energy rushed out of me and left me feeling a little tired and weak, but the feeling past as soon as it had appeared.

I heard several "Ooh's" and "Aah's" slowly opening my eyes, I saw that there were very thin rectangular shapes circling around my body. I counted a total of eight. They varied in color from red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and so many others I couldn't describe. The cards shifted colors, also. What was once Red was now blue. Green was soon transformed into a darker shade of pink. It was as if I summoned a small rainbow.

I watched the cards circle around me, not sure what to do until Bruce called out, "You can control them." _I can?_ I willed the cards to move in front of me. They lined themselves up in a single line. _I can!_

I made the cards shuffle themselves around, they were moving so fast and with the changing colors, it was hard to keep track of which card was which. I had the strange urge to yell out "Pick a card, any card!" but then realized how stupid it would make me look and quickly dismissed the idea.

After a few more seconds of playing around with the flying cards, Bruce cleared his throat. "Now then, Ren. You can control each one of them individually, all of them at once, or a certain number of cards in a set group. There are many ways to approach this situation, but here's one for example. Try imagining a spinning circular blade."

I did as he said and the cards lined themselves up horizontally and formed a circle over my head. Each one of the cards started to spin and, in turn, the circle they had made started to spin as well. In a matter of seconds, a spinning disk was over my head, the colors dancing wildly and flashing brightly.

"Ren, if you wouldn't mind, I could use some more firewood for my place," Bruce said, pointing to the tree.

I nodded and launched the disk of cards forward. They slashed through the wind and sliced the trunk near the base. The flow of energy I felt from the cards suddenly disappeared and I was left wondering what exactly happened to it.

All of a sudden, the tree started emitting noises that sounded like a million twigs breaking at once. It came crashing to the floor and I felt the earth shake as a dull 'Thud' resounded throughout the area. Not only that, but the tree behind the one I was aiming for also fell down, landing atop the first. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had cut down two trees with one move!

Bruce laughed and walked over to pick up the fallen trees, one in each hand. As the Machoke walked away, he called over his shoulder "End of lesson!" and left us to our own devices.

I slowly turned to face all of the other Eevee behind me, only to see that the look of shock and awe on my face was reflected back at me on theirs.

Then Jace yelled out from the crowd. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

_END FLASHBACK_

It was strong enough to cut through wood the first time, but would it be able to cut through rock the second time around? Only one way to find out.

I started to concentrate and form the cards as the rock pokémon lashed out at me again. I launched a card at its face, but it blocked my card with its tail. The energy from the card disappeared and I noticed that there was at least a three inch cut on the tail where it had been.

The rock snake roared and slammed its tail down at me. I jumped out of the way of the attack and climbed onto the rocky appendage.

Using Quick attack, I ran up the full length of its body, making my way to its head while firing off five more of my cards along the rock body. It writhed and tried to shake me off, but I wouldn't be thrown so easily again.

Getting closer to my goal, I jumped onto its head and launched my last two cards downwards in a crossing motion, gouging out an 'X' mark on its forehead. It roared and, instead of shaking me off to the side, lowered its head and jerked upwards in a sharp, quick, flinging motion.

I flew up in the air for a few good seconds before I started to fall. I couldn't tell how high I was, but I knew for sure that the fall would kill me. The rock pokémon seemed to think so as well, because Ruby's cries of distress reached me at even this height.

I felt myself fill with rage. If that thing thinks that we're done, then its got a little surprise in store. I'm not dead... yet.

I could barely tell which way was up or down, but judging by a lucky guess, I'd say that I was positioned just above the rock snake. I've only got one shot at this...

I began to form an Iron tail and used its added weight to start spinning wildly in my descent. As I neared the ground, I let out a battle cry, spinning so fast I didn't even know which direction was up.

My tail connected with a rock-like substance. Using a split second, I looked to where my attack landed. By _sheer luck_ I had scored a direct hit on the rock snake. You won't believe this, but my tail landed directly in-between the eyes of the pokémon, right on the spot where I made the 'X' mark with my cards earlier.

I pushed myself off and landed on all fours on the ground. The sweet, safe ground that I wouldn't be spattering onto any time soon. The hysteria hit me not long after. I shouldn't even be alive right now! I almost died today. My life could have ended, but here I am! Safe and sound and laughing about it. I can only thank whatever unseen forces had helped me through that one!

Before I could celebrate, though, the rock snake roared as jagged cracks formed along its body. Then it started to fall. Right in Ruby's direction.

"Ruby!"

It may sound a little cliche, but everything seemed to slow down as I started to run after her. The pokémon was falling, growing ever closer to Ruby. I was running faster than I ever had before, pushing myself harder than Bruce would. And Ruby? She was just standing there, paralyzed by fear, with her ears laid flat against her head. Her eyes wide and mouth agape, crouching low to the ground as if she wanted to run, but couldn't.

I used quick attack to boost my speed. Nearing closer, I tackled her out of the way just as a thundering crash echoed throughout the area. We went rolling for a few seconds before coming to a stop, her laying on top of me with me underneath her, panting heavily, my forelegs wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you okay?" She didn't respond, but just kept staring at me with wide eyes, her mouth formed into a little 'O'. "Ruby?"

She blinked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just... fine..." She trailed off and stared back into my eyes.

There wasn't really anything to say, was there? The girl of my dreams lay on top of me, staring deeply into my eyes, and I hers. The silence between us was maddening and the rise and fall of her chest against mine ensured me that she was safe in my arms.

I felt like I could do anything at that moment. I could lean up and press my lips against hers. She would moan and press back into mine. Lips locked in a fiery passion, I could tell her that I loved her. She would say that she loved me. And we could be together and nothing would ever– _STOP! No, bad thoughts! Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself._

I shook the pictures in my head away before they could get a grasp on reality. As much as I hated to ruin the moment, I couldn't allow myself to do something that would destroy any connection I had with Ruby. "You can get off me now."

She blinked again. "Oh, right. S-sorry."

I felt a little empty inside as she clambered off me, but I didn't have the time or the patience to battle with myself and my feelings. Standing up and brushing myself off, I studied the knocked out pokémon and the area around us.

The pokémon had cracks all over its body, probably the results of the major attack I had pulled off. It lay still and I almost felt as if it would rise again to attack us without mercy. It had to be unconscious, there was no way I could possibly kill something like that.

Looking at the walls around us, I noticed that they were too tall and steep to climb, but there had to be a way out... somehow.

"This place is pretty big. That thing that attacked us is huge too, don't ya think?" I didn't receive a response. "Ruby?"

I turned only to see that she was giving me another thousand-yard stare. I was starting to get a little worried. Maybe she suffered a blow to the head and now had lost her memory or something along the lines. With the reactions I was getting from her, it was only one of the many possibilities. "Ruby!"

She looked at me as if I had just came out of nowhere, even though she was staring at me the whole while. "Huh? Oh, right, pretty big..." Something seemed... off about Ruby. This isn't like her. She was acting differently. I was about to question her behavior when I noticed the way she held her paw off the ground, close to her chest. I remembered seeing her in that position earlier.

"Is your paw okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I just sprained from the fall, that's all," She said, studying her paw.

I grunted and walked over to her. "Here," I said, laying down in front of her. "Climb on my back."

She seemed to get a little flustered. "Ren, I-I don't think–"

"Just do it," I cut her off. "It's okay, I can hold up to twice my own weight.

"Um... o-okay." she climbed onto my back and lay down on top of me. I stood up slowly as she wrapped her forelegs around my neck. I felt happy.

"How did you end up down here, Ruby?"

"Oh, you see, Jace and I were–"

"Hey!" I looked up to see Jace standing on the ledge, looking down at us. "You okay?"

"Yeah, were all good!" I shouted back. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

He studied the area. "You see that tree over there?"

I looked to where he was pointing. A tree was sticking out of the ground near the wall. It looked sturdy and its branches were high enough to reach out over the ledge. I walked over and inspected the bark. "I think I can climb it..."

I walked back a good distance from the tree before turning to face it. "Hang on tight, Ruby." Her grip on me tightened as I started to run. Using Quick attack to boost my speed as we neared the tree, I started to run up the trunk. About halfway up, the weight on my back had suddenly disappeared. Ruby had lost her grip and was now plummeting straight towards the ground.

"Shit." I instantly turned around and dashed along the tree, going downwards. I made it to the ground before she did and barely had enough time to position myself underneath her. She came crashing down onto me and I fell to the floor. My jaw connected with the rough ground and I tasted blood.

Of course. The big scary rock monster couldn't land a single hit on me, yet this girl could draw blood without even trying. Story of my life.

"Oh my gosh," She shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah... I'm fine. Did... did you get hurt?"

"No. You broke my fall."

"That's good. But... you know what?"

"What?"

I chuckled, "I'm staring to think that those accusations of you being a 'Snorlax butt' aren't far off."

She laughed and pushed me playfully. "Stop it. This isn't a time for jokes," She said with a giggle in her voice. I'm just glad I got a laugh out of her.

I stood up slowly, with her clinging onto my back. "You're right. I'm sorry. But when I say hold on– I mean _hold on."_

Her response was to wrap her paws around my neck, dig her claws into my shoulders, and bite down on my ear. "Better?" She asked, muffled though because she was practically eating my ear.

I laughed because it kinda tickled when she spoke. "Not what I had in mind, but it'll do. Hang on tight." I walked away from the trunk and took up a position to start running at it again.

She dug her claws deeper into my shoulder and bit down on my ear harder. It hurt, but I didn't say anything about it. Although, I do think I may have some cuts on my shoulders...

I made another attempt at a run up the tree. I just realized that running upwards with ruby on my back basically quadrupled the amount of weight I was used to carrying, ya know, what with gravity and all. I'll admit, the tree was tall, but not as tall as the two great oaks back at home. So reaching the branches as no problem for me, even given my current position.

I slowly walked out on one of the limbs, making sure Ruby was balanced properly because if I dropped her from here, then there was no way I'd be able to catch her. As we neared the edge of the branch, her claws dug deeper into me and I cringed, the small cuts on my shoulders opened up and soon became small gashes. I felt a warm liquid start to slowly soak my chest fur. She must have noticed the blood as well, because she quickly loosened her grip on me and cried out, "Sorry!"

"Don't let go!" I snapped at her. "You might fall!"

"But–"

"A little cut isn't going to kill me, but this fall might kill you. Your safety is more important to me than my own well being." Although we weren't high enough for the fall to kill her, I didn't want her to get hurt if she actually slipped. I knew at that moment how much I really meant those words. Yes, I would happily give up my life if it meant that this girl could see the light of the next day and every other one after that. "Now hang on and _don't let go!_"

with a little hesitation on her end, she finally gave in and re-established a firm grip on my shoulders, opening up the wounds a bit more. I walked closer to the edge of the limb. Jace was standing on firm ground not far away, making sure Ruby got over safely.

I steeled myself and jumped, landing next to Jace. He proceeded to help Ruby off my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but Ren's the one with the cuts. I really am sorry about that," She said to me.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my shoulders. "It's nothing really."

Jace turned on me, anger flaring in his eyes. "You should have been more careful with her!" he yelled, probably referring to when Ruby had fallen off of my back.

I was taken aback. Did he not see what just happened? Can he not see that his sister was standing right behind him, safe as she could possibly be. I sneered at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I just risked my life to save hers! Look at her! Aside from a sprained paw, does she look like she's hurt? I thought you would at least be a little grateful, but apparently not! And what did you do, huh? Did you almost die today? I can not believe–" I stopped before I said anything that I might regret.

I sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get these cuts checked up on. And maybe even catch up on a nap that I didn't get to finish." And with that, I brushed past Jace, on my way home.

* * *

Three Eevee lay in the field. One was sleeping. The other two were talking.

"So, what happened?" The first Eevee asked.

The second Eevee looked at the ground, lost in her thoughts. "Me and Jace were helping Mom and Dad pick berries, because our supply was pretty low. I saw a really plump Pecha berry and thought it would be nice to get it. The stem was really tough, so I had to pull extra hard. It took me several times to get the berry free, but when the stem finally snapped, I was sent stumbling backwards."

She blinked. "I fell over the edge of some kind of pit, but I wouldn't call it a pit because it was too big to be called that. I sprained my paw from the fall..." She looked at her paw. It was already healing and it didn't hurt too much when she put some weight on it.

"There was an Onix in the pit I fell in, well... again, not a pit, but I don't know what else to call it, so..."

"Onix?" The first asked curiously.

"Yes, it looks like a snake, but its body is made up of rocks and boulders," Ruby explained to her friend. "I remember my dad talking about how hard it is to find them, because they usually live in caves underground."

"Oh."

Ruby nodded. "Jace saw the Onix and ran to go get help... imagine how surprised I was when he brought back Ren."

"Why Ren?"

"That's what I asked him. He said that Ren was the first to pop into his mind when he left for help."

"Strange... do you at least know what made him think of Ren?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, but you should have seen him, Celia. He jumped down and stood up to that thing without fear. He didn't even flinch when it roared. He was amazing. He even used that card trick of his."

"The one where he cut down the trees?"

"Yes, he climbed onto its head and slashed at its face... then it got mad and threw him up in the air. He flew so high that he could have died if he hit the ground. The Onix had thought so too, because it turned to me. Then I heard Ren scream. But it took me a little while to realize that he was screaming in rage and not fear. He was falling, spinning around like crazy and using Iron tail at the same time. It's hard to describe, but you get the picture. He hit the Onix on the head and knocked it out. I felt like cheering for him, but the Onix started falling towards me. I couldn't move. I wanted to run, buy my legs locked and my breathing stopped. I wasn't aware of anything until he Ren came and knocked me out of the way before I could get crushed."

She stopped, not intending to tell Celia about the awkward moments– for her at least– after Ren had knocked her out of harm's way. It would only lead to more teasing and a lot of questions that she didn't really want to answer.

"After that he told me to climb on his back. Because of my paw! Don't you dare take that anywhere else, because I swear, if you do–" Celia just smiled as Ruby recomposed herself. "Anyways, there was this tree that we had used to get out. He had told me to hold on tight before running up the tree. He climbed the tree and then we were out. I didn't even know that was possible. I... kinda had to dig my claws into his shoulders and, uh... even cut him... a little."

"So you were the one responsible for those gashes on his shoulders. Ha! That explains why he didn't want to talk about how he got them." Celia said, a playful smile forming.

"Gashes!" Ruby cried. "I thought they were only little cuts."

"Nope. There was a _lot _of blood. Mom was freaking out at the amount coming out of him. Maybe you cut a vein? Eh, I wouldn't know."

Ruby felt a sense of dread overtake her. "I am _so_ sorry. Please, I didn't mean to–"

"That's something you should tell him," Celia said, gesturing at the sleeping form not so far away. "Funny thing, Ren isn't one to get hurt easily. Well, unless he allows himself to get hit. Other wise, it's a whole different story."

"Oh, that reminds me, do you know where he got those scratch marks on his cheek?" Ruby asked, remembering the cuts she saw the day before.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that was me."

"What? _You_ hit _him? Why?"_

"He scared me, so I taught him a lesson," She said matter of factly. "Besides, it makes him look cool. No harm done, right?"

Ruby sighed. "Remind me why we're friends again."

Celia smiled and nudged her friend suggestively. "Because you like Ren and you think that if you get close to me, then you could get close to him?"

Ruby frowned. "First off, I knew you way before Ren came into our lives, and for what is probably the thousandth time, I do not like your brother." Although, there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that was telling her otherwise. It wasn't there before, though. So why now, of all times, did it choose to show up? "What do you see between us, anyways?"

Celia stopped smiling, a serious look creeping into her eyes. "It's not what I see between you two. It's what I see in him. Whenever I talk about you, he gets this far away look in his eyes and he smiles. Haven't you noticed that he's been a little down on himself lately? Even on that first day I met him, he seemed so sad. Then I thought of you. I remembered how you would always make me feel better when something bad happened. His parents died, Ruby! Do you know how much that hurts? But, you're so bright and cheery that I thought if anyone could lift his spirits, then it would be you. All I want is to see him happy. All I want is to see him smile again, and you're the only person I know who can bring out that side of him. I know you don't like Ren, really, I do. But I still like to tease him. Besides, you can't say he doesn't look a little cute."

Celia gestured to Ren, who was sleeping not so far away. Ruby looked at him. She noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His face was worry free and the occasional twitch of his ear kind of did make him look a little... cute.

He smiled a little and pressed himself into the grass as if he was snuggling into something or someone. He whispered just loud enough for Ruby to hear. "I love you."

Ruby blinked and thought to herself. _Does Ren really... like me? If what Celia said is true, then he must! But... Celia says a lot of things. What did he say to me earlier? "Your safety is more important to me than my own well being." What did he mean by that? Even at the cost of being killed, he risked his life... for me. Why? Is it possible that he... loves me? Is he dreaming about me right now? But, why should I care? Why DO I care? Even so, what do I mean to him and... what does he mean to me? Why am I thinking like this!_

"He looks peaceful," Ruby said. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

Celia frowned and turned away. "He's dreaming about his parents."

"How do you know?"

"He's happy, that's how. But he won't be for long..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked, a tinge of worry creeping into her voice.

"Just... watch him for a little while."

"Celia, I don– "

"Shush," She pointed at Ren. "Watch."

Ruby sighed, but did as she was told. Nothing had changed. He lay there, same as before. Nothing seemed to be different about him except how he had shifted slightly, causing one of his ears to curl backwards. Ruby was overcome with a feeling of adoration, wanting to walk over and unfurl his ear. Until he muttered a single syllable.

"No..." His face took on a pained expression. He grimaced, sinking his claws into the ground and tearing up the grass. "No... I'm sorry. Please..." His breathing quickened and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the images in his mind.

"Oh my gosh, is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked, the worry in her voice now became apparent.

"Yeah, it's just another one of his nightmares."

"Nightmares? But I thought you said he was dreaming about his parents!"

"Yeah, but he usually dreams about... about the day they died. He might wake up screaming in a little bit. It happens often."

Ruby looked over to Ren writhing on the ground. She couldn't stand to see him like this any longer and immediately rushed over to gently shake him awake. "Ren? Ren, wake up. Come on, please wake up. It's just a dream, Ren. Nothing's real!" At her touch, his movements seemed to grow more frantic, as if he were trying to get away. "REN, WAKE UP!"

He awoke with a loud gasp and looked around wildly. His breathing slowed as his gaze settled on Ruby. "R-Ruby?" He buried his face in the grass and clawed at his scalp. "It was all just a dream... just a dream, nothing more," He reassured himself. He straightened himself up and Ruby couldn't help but notice...

"Are you... are you crying?"

He gave her a confused look. "No, I–" Stopping himself, he raised a paw to touch the wet fur on his cheek. He sighed and slowly pulled away. "Yes. I'm... sorry you had to see me like this.

"Ren, is everything all right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled softly at her. The smile was there, yes, but there was also a sadness in his eyes. And something else. What it was though, Ruby couldn't tell. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to get caught up in my problems."

Celia walked over and glared at Ren. "Please don't launch into another story about how you should just run away and leave everyone here behind to wonder why." she flexed her claws and pointed them at him. "Or else."

He flinched. "Celia, you didn't have to say that."

"Run away? Why would you want to run away?"

"Ruby, please, don't worry about it."

They sat in silence for a while until Celia spoke up. "Ya know, Ruby, Ren here can't lie. He won't allow himself to. Ask him any 'yes' or 'no' question and he will answer truthfully and honestly. Isn't that right Mister Runaway?" She teased, a playful smile forming on her face.

He sighed. "Yes, and don't call me that."

She just nodded. "Well, I see the sun is about to go down. I'll leave you two to do your thing." As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "Have fun, lover boy!"

"Don't call me that either," He shouted after her. Ruby couldn't help but notice the trace of a faint smile that played on his lips.

"Ren, are you sure everything is fine?"

He looked at her, then at the ground. "I can't be sure of anything right now. Please, Ruby. Just don't worry about it."

She still was concerned, but decided that she wasn't going to get anywhere on the subject. So she decided to ask a question. A question that had come so easily to her before, but now made her heart jump that very second. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Would you... maybe, want to watch the sunset with me... at least?"

At lest a million thoughts raced through her mind. _What will he say? Is he going to say no? Why would he say no? He's always said yes. It's his decision, why do I care? Even if he says no, I can watch the sunset by myself. But... I'd still like to spend that part of the day with him. What difference would it make If I didn't? What if he says yes? Would it mean that he– NO! Stop it, Ruby! What is wrong with you? It's just Ren! If he says no, then no! If he says yes, then yes! It doesn't matter. Since when did you start caring? Why __is it so important? So what if he says–_

"I'd love to." Her heart skipped a beat. _He said love._

Watching the sun set was part of Ruby's Evolution Training. If she wanted to be an Espeon like her parents, she would have to watch the sunset or sunrise, wake up early, and go to bed earlier. Ren hadn't told anyone what he wanted to evolve into yet, but she had a feeling that he wanted to be an Espeon like her, considering he also watches the sunsets. It was just a hunch, though.

Ruby liked the way the sunsets look. The plethora of warm colors never ceased to make her feel warm inside.. but... _something_ drew her gaze away from the horizon.

Every now and again, she'd throw a sideways glance at Ren. Every time she'd notice a small detail that would usually be missed. A small strand of fur that stuck out just behind his ear, which was still folded back. The way his tail swished back and forth in a slow, almost hypnotic-like motion. How he'd blink every five seconds. The golden color of his fur in the sun's dying rays. The outline of the muscles underneath his pelt.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and a shiver went up her spine._ Why am I feeling like this? What's wrong with me? I've never once looked at Ren this way before... before he saved my life. But, no, that can't be why I'm thinking this way. Yes, Ren is strong, I've known that. Sure, he's... adorable. I've been told that. None of those things made a mattered before. Why is it different now? What changed?_

Her eyes widened just a fraction. _I started feeling this way for him after he tackled me out of the way of the falling Onix. I looked into his eyes, and they were so... deep. It seemed as if they held more questions than answers. There was also something... else. He looked at me with such concern. He cared, and it showed in the way he held me; delicately and gently, as if he were handling a precious, fragile gem instead of a frightened Eevee. I felt safe in his embrace. I felt... loved._

The sun had set now, and Ruby saw for the first time how natural Ren looked in the moonlight. His fur looked almost silver and his eyes shone under the starlit sky. Ruby caught herself admiring him once again.

"Ruby? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Ren. I was thinking..."

"About..."

_About us. _"Not much, really. Just... things."

He shook his head slowly and smiled. "You're starting to worry me, Ruby. We should probably be getting you home. Here, climb on," He said, lying down in front of her.

She took a step back. "Ren, its okay, you don't have to–"

"Why?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'm just trying to make sure that you don't put too much strain on your paw. It could get worse. Or has it already gotten better?"

She looked down at her paw, realizing that's why he offered her to ride his back. He thought that it was still sprained, but it was actually coming along quite nicely. She wanted to tell him that her paw was almost healed. She was going to tell him that she could walk on her own just fine. She was about to, but something stopped her. "Oh, yeah, umm... it still hurts."

"Then climb on, you wouldn't want to overexert yourself."

As she climbed onto his back, she wondered what it was that made her say what she did. Did she really not want to hurt her paw any more than it already was? Or was there something else? Something deeper?

He carried her into the woods as she wrapped her paws around his neck. Her eyes moved up to the top of his head where his ear was still bent back. She smiled to herself and reached upwards to straighten it out. When she was done, Ren spoke up and Ruby could swear she heard the blush in his voice. "H-how long was my ear like that?"

She giggled playfully. "A while." He seemed to accept the answer as he kept on walking without another word. Ruby's eyes then moved down to his shoulders to see several cuts near the base of his neck. She had known his "mother" to be a healer and wasn't surprised to see that an ointment of some kind of herbs was applied to the wound. It had long since stopped bleeding, but the flesh was still raw and had a reddish color to it.

"I really am sorry about this," Ruby said, softly licking at the wound in an attempt to make it feel better, tasting the strong spice of mint and a little bit of blood. She didn't mind.

He stiffened at the feel of her tongue, but eventually relaxed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a small price to pay."

She stopped her treatment of the wound. "For what?"

It took a while for him to answer, and when he finally did, her heart jumped. "Your safety." he didn't say anything more. Nothing more need be said. She smiled and went to work on his other shoulder.

The walk to Ruby's home was long and slow. Maybe Ren was walking slowly on purpose. Maybe he wanted to spend more time with her. Ruby dismissed the thoughts and decided that he was walking slowly because he was exhausted. It was the only reasonable explanation, right? Nevertheless, Ruby enjoyed every second with him that night.

After a while, they arrived at Ruby's clearing. Ren walked through the bushes with her on his back.

The two Espeon inside were talking to each other, as usual. They stopped when they noticed Ren carrying their daughter in on his back. The very second after he set her down, he disappeared in a flash of pink fur.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved my baby girl's life. There's nothing more precious to me than my family. Please if there's anything I can do to repay you, then just let me know. And don't try to decline my offer because I have to thank you somehow. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. And I... we... Ruby could have... but you... so she didn't... and I can't... but I need to..." Ruby's mother broke down into a fit of tears while nuzzling Ren into the ground.

Ruby's father rushed forward. "Come now, Elen. Let the boy breath." He picked up the crying Espeon and led her away.

"B-but, Noah I need to-"

He shushed her by placing a paw on her muzzle. "You don't have to do anything. I'm sure he knows how grateful we are for what he's done. Why don't you lie down? I'll go talk to the boy."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Ruby watched as her mother lay down on the grassy floor, closed her eyes and took in deep, slow, steady breaths; starting a process that was meant to calm one down._ in... out... in... out... in... out..._

Ruby looked over at Ren and saw that he was watching the entire scene with a kind of sadness in his eyes– a longing. Ruby wondered to herself what it was about her parents that brought out this side of Ren. She had never seen it before. He looked so sad and lost. She had wanted to walk over to him and soothe him; to tell him everything was all right, to hug him, to... to kiss him. And then it hit her. _Parents! _She remembered then, that his mom and dad were dead. Her sudden urge to make him feel better became greater.

Ren and Ruby's father were talking now. She had heard her name a couple of times and saw Ren glance her way every now and again. The conversation seemed to be short and to the point. It was over in the span of about a couple of minutes.

Afterwards, Jace, who had been lying down not so far from Ruby, walked over to Ren and apologized for his behavior earlier that day. He said that he was just very concerned for Ruby's safety. Ren shrugged if off, saying that there was nothing to be sorry for. Saying that he understood.

As Ren was about to leave, he called out his goodbyes. "Bye, Ruby. See ya tomorrow. You too, Miss Vester. Later, Jace. Goodbye, Mister Vester,.. I hope you can take what I said into consideration."

A chorus of replies sounded.

"Oh, umm... bye."

"Bye, Ren, see you in class tomorrow."

"Later, man."

"Yes, don't worry, son, I will."

He left without saying another word.

Ruby's mother rushed up to her mate instantly. "Noah, what did he say? Take what into consideration? Was it something important?"

"Elen, calm down. He says that all he wants is for us to forgive him."

"Forgive him? For what?"

"He said we would know soon enough."

"Well, I don't know what that means, but he saved my Ruby's life, so he has my forgiveness."

"An Onix, though. Can you believe he took down one of those by himself?" Ruby's father asked in awe.

"Yes, I can," Ruby's mother responded. "He's such a strong young man. And handsome, too," She added. "It's no wonder why he's so popular with all the girls in class," She spoke up, making sure Ruby could hear. "I don't think he will have any trouble finding a mate for himself. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he already has someone special. She may even be someone we know."

Ruby sighed. "Mom, he's not my boyfriend." She spoke quietly, as if she didn't want to believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Oh, that's such a shame. He's such a wonderful boy. Although, I do wonder if you'll be saying that after tomorrow..."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Mom, what are you planning?"

Her mother smiled mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Mom, please don't assign us anything embarrassing," Ruby pleaded, knowing it was useless.

"Oh, hush now, Ruby. As your mother and your teacher, I advise you to go to bed. You have classes tomorrow, and you know how early I wake."

Ruby sighed. "Yes, ma'am." She walked over and plopped down next to her brother, who was lying on his back and staring up at the stars.

Jace stopped stargazing to look at his sister. "Would you like to tell me why you were carried in on his back?"

Ruby blinked. "Oh, um. M-my paw still hurts from the fall. So he carried me on his back so I didn't put any stress on it and maybe make it worse."

"Really?" He smiled. "Because your paw seemed to be just fine a couple of seconds ago."

She blushed. "Oh, umm, well you see, it's getting better but... H-he offered to... I didn't really want... he just... It still hurts." She stopped before any other stupid things came out of her mouth. "Do you think Ren... likes me?" Too late.

"Oh, no sis, I don't think he likes you. I know he likes you."

"Really?" She couldn't stop her tail from wagging back and forth in her excitement. She cursed her body and hoped Jace didn't notice.

"Yeah. The same way he likes Me and Celia and Christian and–"

"You know what I meant." She snapped, frustrated at Jace for having gotten her hopes up.

He sat up and scratched his ear with a hind paw. "Oh, gee sis, I don't think I have a say in that."

"But you have to know something," She pleaded, sounding a little urgent in doing so. "Is he seeing anyone?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so. Why you so interested all of a sudden?" He smiled and looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Oh, no, it's not what you think!" She blushed harder. "I-it's just, the way mom talks about him makes me think that maybe he has found someone. But he doesn't act like he does, and I was thinking that maybe he likes... me."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, it almost doesn't sound like you have a crush on my best friend."

"I don't!"

He laughed. "Well, either way, just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I keep tabs on his love life. So if he already has a girl, I wouldn't know. I better get to sleep so I can be fully rested when Mom shouts in my face tomorrow morning in an attempt to wake me up. Night, Ruby."

He settled himself down in the grass and laid his head down to rest. Ruby followed suit.

As she closed her eyes, she thought about her mother's words. She thought about Ren, about how kind he was and how she hadn't noticed until now. And why. Why now of all times did she realize that Ren was everything she could ever want in a mate? Why did it take nearly being killed for her to see it?

She relaxed her mind and slowly drifted off to sleep with a tiny smile, knowing, for the first time, what it felt like to be in love.

**I'm sorry if the beginning seemed a bit rushed. I honestly don't know what happened there. If anything, I blame my horribly stressed out lifestyle. That, coupled with the fact that I have an amazingly strong fever– which forces me to body racking coughs and a throbbing headache– my writing may have been a little bit crippled. =P I apologize for this. Expect updates less frequently due to stupid teenage sisters who enjoy staring at a screen, stalking current romantic interests, and writing unnecessary comments on their friends' walls. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go rest my head for a little while. Ciao**

–**Dusk**


End file.
